Lost
by beaniek4
Summary: A girl has trapped a whole class inside the classroom & is holding them hostage, while threatening them with an ax. Join Annette, Natalie, & others as they learn about the girl's past and how dangerous 1 person can be. Warning: blood, torture, & murder.
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Tracy screamed in horror when the ax's spike came down on her head. She fell down with a thud, while everyone in the class gasped in horror. Standing above Tracy, who is now in a pool of her own blood, was a girl, who was laughing. She held the ax firmly in her hands, and hacked at Tracy again. She bent down to the girl, and picked up the head that she just chopped off. She showed it to everyone else, with lifeless eyes, and no remorse. Lots of blood was spilling out of the bottom of the neck. The sight of it made 1 or 2 people throw up. Everyone was backing away from her until they hit the wall. They would run for the door if they could, maybe even send one out to run and escape while the girl was chasing the one, but they knew they wouldn't be able to pull it off. The girl dropped the head onto the floor, and kicked it towards the students. They all moved out of the way so it won't touch them.

Then, out of the crowd of students, someone screamed. Everyone looked in the direction the scream came from. It was Annette. She dropped to her knees, and covered her eyes, even though there weren't any tears coming out. "How could you?" she asked. Her best friend, Natalie, came up beside her, and asked, "Why would you do something like this?" She was doing a very good job at not showing how scared she was. The girl just stared at the 2 like they were bugs. She now held the ax in her right hand. She was tired of school. This never would've happened if that girl had just left her alone… but she didn't. Instead, she chose to annoy and irritate her whenever she could, and that's what got her killed. She walked up to the Natalie girl, and pushed her down with all her might, right onto the hard floor. Gasps and murmurs went around the classroom. She didn't care though. She loved all the attention she was getting. She loved how everyone was afraid of her right now. When she got back up onto her feet, she yelled, "What's wrong with you?" She lowered her head, looking as if she was guilty for what she had done to Tracy, but she wasn't. She lifted her head, showing how lifeless her eyes still are, and began to cackle madly. She knew she was going insane, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone tiptoeing their way towards the door. Still cackling, she threw her ax at the boy. It hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Annette and Natalie ran to the boy, along with some of the other students. Usually, this school in Ibaraki, Japan, wasn't loud or tense. Today was just a special day. She looked down, and noticed the shirt of her serafuku uniform was splattered with blood, along with the yellow tie. Her blue sailor collar was still clean, but her blue skirt was very bloody. Tracy's didn't even look blue anymore. The boy regained consciousness, which made the people around him happy. She smiled a little, feeling pleased for herself. Too busy thinking of what she was going to do next, the girl didn't notice Natalie walking up to her, until she was slapped in the face. She couldn't believe it. Someone slapped her, even though they knew she was capable of killing people. She turned to face Natalie, and realized that Natalie wasn't scared because she didn't have her ax anymore. She grabbed Natalie by the hair, and said, "Why you little brat!" She backed Natalie up against a wall, looked her in the face, since Natalie's eyes were closed from her hair being pulled, and said calmly in a low voice, "You just may be my next victim". Natalie was scratching at the other girl's hands, trying to get her to let go of her hair, but it was no use. The girl was too strong for her. Then, she grabbed the other girl's hair, the way hers is being held, and yanked. She heard a yelp before she was punched in the face and blacked out.

It wasn't long before Natalie waked up hearing her name being called over and over again by a familiar voice. She opened her eyes all the way, and saw Annette staring down at her. "What happened?" she asked. "You were punched…" she said quietly. Natalie saw the sadness in her friend's eyes, and frowned. She touched her cheek that just got wet. She looked at her hand, expecting to see water, but she didn't. It was blood. She looked in the direction it came from, and saw a classmate of her lying of the floor, with his neck slit. _Apparently, the girl must've gotten her ax back_, she thought calmly. Then, she realized that she and Annette weren't safe where they were.

She got up, along with Annette, and realized she was standing near the opposite side of the classroom, instead of where she was when she blacked out. _Annette must've dragged me over here… but how'd she do that without getting killed? _Natalie thought. Before she had the chance to ask, she saw the girl approaching them. "What do you want?" she asked the girl. The girl she actually felt sorry for, since she was always being picked on by Tracy and her 2 friends, Ethel and Ronnie. She looked around and searched for them, until, finally, she found them crouched together underneath a table that was against the wall.

The girl noticed that Natalie was staring at something or someone, and saw the 2 girls, whose eyes got big when she turned around and looked at them. An evil grin spread across her face as she walked over to the 2. She crouched down in front of them and said, "I can't believe I forgot all about you two." She grabbed both of them by their hair, and yanked them out from beneath the table and onto their feet. She tied each of them to a chair with rope that was in the classroom's closet.

Then, she took a blade out of her over-the-shoulder bag, and laughed. She cut some of their hair out with the blade, which was painful for most of the students to watch. Even if they didn't want to watch, the girl forced them to, saying that anyone who doesn't watch will be tortured next. She scratched both of their arms a bunch, making their arms bleed. She did the same with the legs, laughing when they grimace at the pain. After that, she did something worse. She untied Ethel and made her lay on the table she and Gira were hiding under, and tied her there. She made sure the palms of Ethel's hands were showing instead of the back of them, and then she stabbed both of Ethel's palms with the blade, making her cry out in pain, while Gira was watching in terror, knowing that she'll be next. Then, to end the pain, she stabbed Ethel in the neck. Everyone knew the knife went completely through the neck, and that she's dead.

The room was silent, until Gira went berserk. "No! Please! I don't want to die! No!" The girl struggled to get Gira onto the table, but she managed after grabbing Gira by the neck and sort of throwing her up onto it. She tied her to the table the same way she did with Ethel. Ronnie's uniform was now covered in Ethel's blood, making her scream even more. Natalie wondered why no one has heard anything, and that's when she sees, through the classroom's door's window, their teacher, Mrs. Gars, hanging from the ceiling. The girl caught Natalie staring out the door's window, and said, "Yeah, she's dead. I stabbed and then hung her." Then she started stabbing at both of Ronnie's palms without any emotion. This time, the students didn't watch since she didn't force them to. Ronnie's cries stopped as soon as the girl stabbed her in the neck.

Then, Natalie remembered something important. She remembered that she has her phone in her little hand-purse, which was inside her desk. She could call the police, and ask for help, even though it's too late for Tracy, Ethel, Ronnie, Mrs. Gars, and the boy with the slit in his neck who lay dead on the ground with his eyes open. She slowly walked over to her desk, and quickly snatched her purse out of her desk without the girl seeing. Then, she quietly hurried back to her spot next to Annette, and secretly dialed in 911, and waited.

It seemed like forever until someone picked up. "Hello," the man on the other end said. "What's the emergency?" Her hands trembled as she scooted back into an opening between 2 cabinets. "A girl in my class has killed 4 students and our homeroom teacher. Please help us," she whispered into the phone. "What's the address?" the man asked. She was about to answer when she realized she could just say the name of the school, so she told him that instead. "Alright," he said afterwards, "We'll be there as soon as we can." _Thank goodness_, she thought to herself happily. She winked at Annette, signaling that the call was successful. Annette sighed in relief, while Natalie put her phone away. She scooted out from in between the 2 cabinets, and sat next to Annette, who looked very relieved. Natalie felt bad for Tracy, Ethel, and Ronnie, even though the 3 were sometimes very mean. She noticed blood dripping from the side of the table that Ethel and Gira were tortured on, and thought that the girl must've left Gira there instead of moving her, which was a bad idea, since the police would arrive very soon.

Natalie listened to what the girl was saying to everyone else. "Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded except for Natalie. _Understand what? _Natalie thought to herself. She raised her hand. The girl saw her immediately. "Yes?" she asked. She didn't seem as insane as she did before, which was most likely a good thing. "Could you repeat the last part, again?" Natalie asked. She knew it was a bad idea to ask that, since it would mean she wasn't paying attention, which could lead to bad things. "Sure…" the girl said, with an evil grin. The same evil grin she had when she found Ethel and Ronnie. "If you all don't do what I say, you'll be killed."

Natalie nodded, showing that she understood. The girl smiled, but it was different. It was innocent looking, even though she wasn't innocent. She looked as if she hadn't killed 5 people. Natalie raised her hand again, and asked, "What made you do all of this?" Natalie thought the girl would come and kill her for asking such a question, but she didn't. Instead, she looked down, and said, "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you… It all started this morning…"


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie nodded, showing that she understood. The girl smiled, but it was different. It was innocent looking, even though she wasn't innocent. She looked as if she hadn't killed 5 people. Natalie raised her hand again, and asked, "What made you do all of this?" Natalie thought the girl would come and kill her for asking such a question, but she didn't. Instead, she looked down, and said, "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you… It all started this morning…"

Annette and Natalie looked at the girl, ready to hear about what had happened to the girl this morning. "Actually… it wasn't JUST this morning that was to blame… it was also my past..." said the girl. She locked eyes with the 2, and began her story:

One afternoon, in a small town in Japan, 8-year-old Kana was walking down the street near her house, when she heard 2 gunshots. She ran as quickly as she could, but she wasn't running away from the noise, she was running towards it. She ended up at her doorstep, and slowly opened the door, leading her to see her dad lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood, with a gun in his hand. Instead of running away or screaming, she simply walked over to the phone, dialed 911, and told the police what happened. A few minutes later, the police showed up, and took her away, along with her dead dad. Since her mom had died giving birth to her, she didn't have anyone to take care of her now, and was forced to go to an orphanage until someone wanted to adopt her.

She hated it there. The kids were mean, the food was nasty, and it smelled. The people who owned the place didn't really care for the kids. Several months later, while Kana was coloring, 3 boys, who were bullies, came into the room she was in, and pulled her chair out from underneath her. She tried to hit them back, but they kept running around the room away from her. They kept pulling her hair, and pushing her onto the ground. She was starting to get really tired of it. She grabbed one of the boys by his neck, and squeezed as hard as she could with both hands. The other 2 tried to pull her away from him, but it was no use. Soon, there was a sickly cracking noise, and they all realized she had snapped his neck. Seeing that he was dead, the other 2 boys tried to make a run for it, but Kana was too fast for them, and she pursued both of them by jumping on top of both of them. She took a pair of scissors, and stabbed one of the boys in one of his eyes, and then stabbed his other one, licking his blood off of her fingers. She slit the boy's neck, killing him. Then she got up, grabbed the other boy's hair, and dragged him around the room. Then she got on top of him, grabbed his shoulders, and pounded him against the floor over and over until he was dead.

After that, she escaped out the window, and ran away. She ended up in Ibaraki, where she met an old friend of her father's, who adopted her. She started school again, where she met a boy named Norio, who became her best friend. She had read in the newspaper about the 3 boys, and how she has been thought to be kidnapped. It was a good thing she took the scissors she had used against one of the boys, or else they would have evidence of who had killed them, since her fingerprints would've been found on them.

Years later, Norio had moved away, leaving Kana alone and depressed. She remembered how some boy had made fun of her for having no friends, and that she had grabbed his hair and banged him against the lockers, threatening him to shut up and leave her alone. She remembers beating up this one girl a year ago who had made fun of her blood-red-colored eyes, calling her an "albino freak".

After that, she had been all right. No one bothered her again. All she did was pay attention in class and ignore all of the students. She was doing fine until that one girl showed up and ruined it all. That girl was Tracy, the one she had killed earlier with the ax. She was the reason Kana had become dangerous again. If she hadn't of come up to Kana, saying how Norio had left because of how annoying and mean she is, even though she's usually quiet at school, none of this would've happened. No one would be dead right now. Everyone would be alive and happy, not sad and scared. This was all her fault. She ruined everything.

The girl, Kana, sat up in her chair right after she finished the story. Natalie was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Kana's eyes looked like they have been bleeding on the inside, since they were so red. Then, behind the window's curtains, lights were flashing. "It's the police…" Natalie whispered to Annette, who just nodded. Kana opened the curtains a ajar, and peeked through, noticing a police car with a police officer inside. _Ha, this is going to be easy, _Kana thought to herself as she walked back towards the other students. She walked all the way to the door and unlocked it. Everyone, including Kana, waited for the door to open. Then, several minutes later, it burst open, revealing a different policewoman, holding a gun, which is pointed directly at Kana, who yells for everyone to freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Freeze!" the policewoman yelled. She had her gun pointed at Kana, who wasn't moving. She saw corpses on the ground, which were creepier sight than the teacher in the hallway that had been hung by the girl. "Put your arms above your head!" she said. Instead of doing what she was told, though, Kana started laughing manically. _Does she really think she can kill me? _Kana thought to herself. She stopped laughing, and looked the policewoman directly in the eyes. "If you think you can scare me… you're wrong," she said. The policewoman, whose name was Ms. Folly, looked around herself, seeing how the girl had killed a few of the students. _Why would she do that? _Ms. Folly wondered. She noticed an ax lying on the floor near the girl, realizing that the ax was the weapon that the girl had used. _This is girl is completely insane! _Ms. Folly thought.

Then the girl picked up the ax, yanked a girl up onto her feet by her hair, and put the ax against the other girl's neck. "If you dare shoot… Natalie will die…" said the girl. The other girl, whose name is Natalie, surprisingly, didn't seem scared at all. She looked pale, but that was the only way you could tell that she was uncomfortable with the situation she was in at the moment. Ms. Folly couldn't let the girl, Natalie, die, but she couldn't let the insane girl run away. The only thing she could do to ensure everybody's safety, along with getting the one girl to the police station, is to save Natalie first… but how? She was being held hostage by the girl.

Ms. Folly began to sense an ominous aura around the girl. It seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she has sensed it before. Then she knew. That girl was Kana. She was the one whose dad had committed suicide. She remembered taking the girl to the police station, where she was sentenced to go to an orphanage. The orphanage that had 3 boys killed… the orphanage where she was thought to be stolen from. Then she pieced it all together, and realized that Kana was the one who killed the 3 boys. _I can't believe she had killed 3 kids at 8 years old! _Ms. Folly thought to herself. "Kana… What happened to you?" she asked. Kana glared at her with such hatred. Her red eyes burned through Ms. Folly's skin, making her feel exposed and weak. She didn't know why, but that was the truth. She remembered those eyes from long ago, and how they were full of despair and were so lifeless that she had felt sort of nervous around the girl when she was driving her to the police station. She couldn't believe they were still the same as before.

She started to walk towards Kana. Kana pushed Natalie onto the ground away from her, and held out her ax in front of her. "Don't come any closer, or else you'll have a slow and painful death," she threatened. Ms. Folly noticed how 2 of the corpses look like they had been tortured while apparently being strapped to the table that they're near. Ms. Folly dropped her gun onto the floor, and held up her hands, showing Kana that she isn't trying to hurt her.

Kana slowly walks towards Ms. Folly, still unsure about what to think. "Hmm… turn around," she commands. Ms. Folly does what she's told, keeping her hands behind her back. For a couple of moments, she just stands there, waiting for something to happen, but then she feels a sharp pain in her back, and falls down, letting the darkness enclose her.

"Ha-ha, did you really think I was going to trust you?" Kana asks the unconscious policewoman. She looked over at the group of students. "All right, which one of you called the police?" When no one answered, she stuck the desk near her with her ax. "Answer me!" she exclaimed. Natalie tried not to show any emotion. She knew Kana would find out she was the one who called 911 if she showed any signs of fear.

Kana looked around the room, and noticed that Natalie was clutching a bag that she didn't have with her before. She smiled evilly. "Natalie… what's in that bag of yours?" she asked. Natalie's face went pale. _Oh no, I'm dead, _Natalie thought to herself with fright. Kana walked towards Natalie, and squatted down in front of her, keeping a wide grin on her face. Natalie furrowed her brow, and color returned to her face. _I'm not scared! _Natalie reassures herself. "I don't have anything…" she said in a stern voice. She wasn't going to let Kana scare her. She was going to stand up for herself and the others. It was time to be strong and fight back.

Kana rolled her eyes and stood up. She hated this girl's attitude. She wanted to kill her now, but for some reason, she also wanted to wait. Maybe she could come up with some kind of torture for the girl, something worse than what those 2 followers of Tracy had to go through. She turned around and walked away. She thought about what she was going to do when all of this was over… if it ever ended. This hostage-thing could take days, depending on how long it takes for her to make an escape plan. She might have to kill everybody in the classroom first, though. It wouldn't be that hard, since she has already killed a few of the students. All she'd have to do is strike them with her ax, and she'll be done. Although, killing comes with a price: if you're caught, you either go to jail or to prison, and if you're not… lots of things could happen: you could commit suicide, go crazy, be forced to hide, or be chased for the rest of your life. She knew she was already crazy, maybe even psychotic, but she didn't want to have to hide or be chased, and life in jail or in prison would defiantly not be fun.

In most of the mystery books she has read, the culprit is usually found and caught. What if it was the same in real life? What if she wouldn't be able to run away and start a new life somewhere else? Somewhere where no one knew her or her past, and would accept her with ease. She thought of going to France or Germany, but it would be difficult to get to those places by foot. Maybe she could track down Norio and live with him, as long as he lives outside of Japan or any place really close by. Would he remember her? Would he still want to be her friend? She remembered how they used to play together a lot. She remembered his laugh, his voice, even his face. She missed him very much, and remembered how she thought she was going to die without him after he had moved away. Sometimes she feels dead inside, but not just because of his absence, but because of how empty her life felt with no happiness. When she and Norio first became friends, he had enough happiness to give to her and still be very happy himself, but when he left, he took all of that happiness with him, leaving her all depressed. Sometimes she wishes he would come back and take her away to his world, which was full of fun and joy.

She wasn't always like this, though. Before her dad had committed suicide, she was as happy as can be. No one brought her down like they did in the orphanage and at school. She never knew the reason for her dad's suicide, but she knew it didn't have anything to do with her. He loved her so much. He seemed happy all the time, and there were no troubles with work that would make him do anything like commit suicide. Out of everybody she knew… he was the last one she'd expect to commit suicide.

What would her life be like if he hadn't of committed suicide? Would they still be a happy family? Would she have friends? What would her life be like if Norio never moved? The answer was too easy: Tracy would have never made that stupid comment of hers, which would also mean that no one would be dead right now. For a couple of seconds, she began to think that it was either her dad's or Norio's fault that all of this had happened, but then she quickly got rid of the thought. _It's Tracy's fault, not theirs, _she thought to herself.

Then she heard a gunshot, and a bullet flew past her head, snapping her back out of her thoughts. She turned around, expecting to see the policewoman standing up with the gun in her hand, but instead, she saw something different. She saw Natalie holding the gun instead. _She must've picked up the gun the policewoman had dropped, _Kana thought. She saw how Natalie's eyes were filled with life and determination, and that made her a little happy, because now she's going to be fighting someone who's actually going to fight back.

"So… are you going to fight me or are you just going to stand there?" Kana asked with a smirk. Natalie smiled and fired 2 more times. Kana dodged each bullet with ease, as if she were just dodging paper wads that were meant for the trash can near the door behind her. "Heh, is that all you got?" she asked mockingly, making Natalie a little annoyed. She shot again, but Kana was too quick, and dodged out of the way, again. _This is hard, _Natalie thought. She thought it'd be easy to shoot Kana down, but apparently it's not.

Natalie tried to shoot again, but the gun had run out of bullets. "Ha, you don't have a weapon, anymore!" Kana exclaimed cheerfully, but then her face started to look kind of disappointed. "Although, I was so looking forward to being able to fight with someone who has spirit…"

While they were exchanging words with each other, Annette noticed something shiny on one of the lower shelves of the bookcase nearby. She scooted closer to the bookcase, and reached for the object. It was a metal pole that was about a meter long. She clutched it in her hands as she walked over to where Natalie was standing. "Natalie…" she whispered. Natalie turned around and faced her. "Take this…" she said, holding out the metal pole. Natalie smiled with delight, and nodded, mouthing the words _thank you_. Annette rushed back over to her spot near some other girl, and sat down, while Natalie turned her head back around to face Kana. "Well, now that I have a weapon, again, we can continue with our fight," she said, smacking the metal pole against the palm of her hand, as if she's about to deliver a spanking with a ruler. Kana grinned with pleasure, and lunged at Natalie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I know albino-looking people have _white_ hair and red eyes! XD

Natalie only had a couple of seconds to block the attack with the metal pole. Kana struck Natalie's metal pole, again, with her ax, but it didn't do any damage, since both weapons were made out of metal. Natalie barely blocked the next attack that came from Kana. She hit Kana in the left shoulder, making her stop attacking for a couple of seconds. Then she lunged at Natalie again, raising her ax up above her head, getting ready to strike. Fortunately, Natalie moved out of the way as soon as the ax swung down. The room was quiet, except for the clanging noise the weapons made with they came in contact with one another. It looked as if sparks were flying off of the weapons when they hit each other.

Although, Natalie, who was thinking she might actually be able to win this fight, was struck in the side of the head, and went flying to the side. Even though she was half-unconscious, she could hear Kana laughing. She grimaced as she tried to get back on her feet. Once she was standing up again, she glowered at Kana, who just grinned.

She was about to fall down again, when the door burst open, revealing a different man than the one in the police car, who looks like he's in his late 20s, wearing a police uniform. He gasped when he was the policewoman lying motionless on the ground. "Ms. Folly?" he exclaimed as he ran over to her in fear. "Ms. Folly, are you okay?" Kana's smile disappeared as she walked towards the man, hiding her ax behind her back. "It's time for you to go," she says in a cold voice.

The darkness that's starting to spread around the room makes the scene creepier than before, and it also makes Kana's eyes seem more eerie. She raises her ax over her head, but Natalie runs over to her and knocks her down. As she's falling to the ground, Kana grabs Natalie's hair, and brings her down, too, making them tumble onto each other, while the man watches in shock.

Kana quickly gets up and runs towards the man. He gets up, and pulls out a tazer. After he turns it on, he holds it in front of him, hoping the girl with run right into it, but instead, she uses her ax to knock the tazer from his hands, leaving him weaponless. She picks up the tazer from off the ground, and uses it against the man, making him fall unconscious next to the policewoman. Then she kills him with her ax by striking him in the head.

Natalie, knowing there isn't any more police officers outside the school, gets up, and slowly walks backwards away from Kana, who's just staring at the 2 bodies that are lying in front of her. Natalie walks over to Annette, and crouches in front of her bag. She starts to reach for it, but Kana struck the bag with her ax, which most likely left a small dent in the floor. Kana drags the bag away from Natalie, who was too late to try to grab onto it, with her ax. Once it's near her, she picks it up, and looks inside of it. Then she finds Natalie's phone, and takes in out of the bag. She throws it onto the ground between her and Natalie, and hacks at it with her ax, until it looks like a small pile of shattered metal. She heard Natalie gasp a few times, which made her even happier. "Ha, serves you right!" she exclaimed. She kicked the pile of the cell phone towards Natalie, who inched back a little. She picked up the remains of her cell phone, which were scattered everywhere around her, thanks to Kana's kick. Once she had all the pieces, she got up off the ground, and threw them at Kana.

Kana smirked and chuckled a little. She turned around and started walking away. Anger was rising up inside of Natalie. She couldn't contain it anymore. She had to get rid of Kana. She picked up a chair that was nearby, and, without thinking, threw it at Kana, who was knocked over onto the ground. Natalie found herself smiling a little as she walked over to Kana, who was lying on the ground. "How'd you like that?" Natalie asked.

Kana turned over onto her back and, for some odd reason, started to smile. "Ha, ha, ha… did you really think that was going to stop me?" she asked. Kana enclosed Natalie's legs with her own, causing Natalie to fall down in front of her. "Ouch!" she yelled as she landed onto the ground with a thud, making some of the other students gasp with shock. Kana picked up her ax as she got up, and smiled down at Natalie, who was still on the ground. "You might as well give up, Natalie," she said. "You can't defeat me."

Natalie knew that was true. Kana has had more experience in fighting than she has, so it makes sense that she'd be a better fighter than her. But, when it came to Natalie, giving up wasn't an option for her. She wasn't going to let Kana win. She got up, although she struggled a little, since she had twisted her foot a little when she fell down, and faced Kana. "I'm not through with you, yet," she said in a monotone voice.

Kana is very fond of Natalie's spirit to win. Some people don't give it their all when they're in a fight, which sometimes annoys Kana when she fights someone like that, since it's so easy for her to win. She likes a little competition. Fights wouldn't be fun if they were always too easy to win. Luckily, there're people out there who DO try very hard to win. Those are the kind of people that Kana wants as an opponent.

"How about we start round 2?" Kana asked. Natalie thought about it for a couple of seconds, and was about to consider it, when she remembered that her foot hurts, which means it'll be hard to fight, since it'll make her slow against Kana's attacks. She was going to decline, when she saw Kana running towards her. She quickly moved out of Kana's range, so she'll have enough time to move out of the way the next time Kana tries to attack. "What are you doing?" she asked, raising her voice. Kana cocked her head and smiled. "Didn't you want to fight me, again?" she asked sweetly. Natalie shook her head. "No! I never got the chance to answer!"

Kana looked at her opponent with disappointment. "So you're just going to forfeit?"

Natalie looked to the ground. She does want to win, but she won't be able to in the condition she's in. She looked at Kana, who looked a little sad. _She must really like fighting, _Natalie thought to herself. She looked behind her, and noticed that it's night out, now. _How long have we been in here? _Natalie wondered. When she turned her head back around, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and fell over. The last thing she heard was somebody screaming her name.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **All of the desks in the classroom have been lined up (the whole time) against the wall that's on the opposite side of the wall that the teacher's desk is alongside! XD

Kana looked at her opponent with disappointment. "So you're just going to forfeit?"

Natalie looked to the ground. She does want to win, but she won't be able to in the condition she's in. She looked at Kana, who looked a little sad. _She must really like fighting, _Natalie thought to herself. She looked behind her, and noticed that it's night out, now. _How long have we been in here? _Natalie wondered. When she turned her head back around, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and fell over. The last thing she heard was somebody screaming her name.

"Natalie!" Annette exclaimed as she ran over to Natalie, who was lying on the ground with a knife in her chest. Streams of blood flowed out Natalie's wound, down her shirt, onto the floor. It was an awful sight for Annette. Natalie was her best friend, although sometimes they pretended to be sisters.

Annette looked at Kana, who was slightly laughing, and began to feel very angry. She knew that Natalie was going to live, since the attack wasn't very strong, but she was still furious. She wanted revenge. She wanted Kana to pay for what she had done to Natalie and the others. She had someone get her some paper towels, and she took the knife out of Natalie, and covered the injury. Someone volunteered to press the paper towels down to stop the bleeding, so she let them, since she was going to be busy getting payback.

Kana seemed to realize this, so she held her ax out in front of her and chuckled. Annette stood up and glared at Kana, while holding the knife by her side. "What you did was unforgivable…" she said in a monotone voice. Kana looked at her with admiration. She was enjoying this very much, since she was going to be able to fight someone else with spirit. "Let's fight, then," Kana said, getting into a fighting stance. When Annette looked like she was ready to begin, Kana charged at Annette, who moved out of the way, barely getting cut by Kana's ax, but then ran back towards Kana and slashed open her arm. A small line of blood flew into the air as Kana jumped backwards away from Annette.

Kana, knowing she won't have a lot of time to treat her cut, took a rubber band off of the teacher's desk, and used it to keep a paper towel around her arm to cover her injury. When Annette reached her, she immediately moved out of the way, and ran to where the door was. She turned around, her back against the wall, and faced Annette, who looked out of breath.

"Aw, are you out of breath, already?" Kana teased.

Being very skinny, Annette easily got tired if she ran too much, which is why she couldn't try out for cross-country, even though she wanted to. She tried to catch her breath as fast as she could, so she could continue the fight with Kana, but she knew Kana wasn't very patient when it comes to fights.

Annette decided that she was going to stop, when a knife suddenly appeared in the bulletin board next to Kana's head. She looked over to where it must've come from, and saw Natalie standing up on her knees, with her arm in an after-throwing position. "Na-Natalie…" she said quietly. She was surprised that Natalie recovered so quickly, even though the injury wasn't very bad as Kana probably hoped it'd be. Natalie stood up completely, looking as tall as ever, with a smile on her face. "So, Kana, how about we start round 2 for real this time?" she asked grinning. Annette slowly walked over to her. "Natalie, do you really want to start fighting, again?" she asked with a look of concern. Natalie looked at her and smiled one of her friendly smiles. The kind of smile you'd get when you're hanging out with a really great friend of yours, not when you're friend is about to face-off against a psychotic person. Natalie noticed how Annette was worried about her, so she gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, okay?" she reassured her with caring eyes. "I'll be fine."

The girl that had treated Natalie came over and kindly pulled Annette away. Even though Annette was reluctant to leave Natalie's side, she followed the girl to the back of the room where some of the other students were sitting. Natalie gave one more reassuring smile to Annette before turning her attention towards Kana, ready for whatever's to come during their battle.

Natalie charged at Kana and made a slit in Kana's cheek in one swift motion with her knife. She had found that knife, along with the one that was still stuck in the bulletin board near the door, in Kana's satchel, which had been lying against the outside of the teacher's desk.

Kana used her ax to hit Natalie's shoulder, but missed, giving Natalie the chance to cut the lower part of Kana's shoulder. Then Kana grabbed Natalie by the arm and clawed Natalie's skin with her fingernails, leaving 4 cuts, which caused small trails of blood to flow into the air.

Natalie tried to slap Kana in the face, but Kana hit her in the stomach with her ax, sending her to the ground. Natalie got up as quick as possible and dodged Kana's next attack by jumping out of the way. She started running towards the knife in the bulletin board, but was tripped by the body of the policewoman, and crashed into the ground, making her knife fly out of her hands. She was trying to reach for it, but it was out of arm's length, so she wasn't able to get a hold of it.

Kana came up to her and stepped on Natalie's back, making it hard for her to lift her body up off the ground. Kana lifted her foot up and walked over to where the knife was. She moved her ax into her left hand, and picked up the knife with her right. She showed it to Natalie, who sort of growled at her, and got up onto her feet. Natalie lunged towards Kana, and tried to snatch the knife out of her hands, but Kana kept blocking her with her ax.

Then Natalie walked backwards and grabbed the broken alarm clock, which always read 3:15pm, from off the teacher's desk and threw it at Kana.

When it hit Kana in the face, she stumbled back a little, which is when Natalie snatched the knife out of Kana's hand, and then she ran over to the door, where she took the knife out of the bulletin board. Kana, whose face was a little red from the alarm clock, turned around and looked at her, and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She ran towards Natalie, and they began fighting like those in sword-fights.

Then Kana used her ax to knock the knives out of Natalie's hands, leaving Natalie weaponless. She raises her ax above her head, and swings down as fast as she can. Although, the scream that was made didn't belong to Natalie.


	6. Chapter 6

Then Kana used her ax to knock the knives out of Natalie's hands, leaving Natalie weaponless. She raises her ax above her head, and swings down as fast as she can. Although, the scream that was made didn't belong to Natalie.

Kana watched in horror as Ronnie, a girl who was very kind to everyone, including Kana, fell to the floor, causing lots of students to gasp in fear and worry. It made sense that Ronnie would jump in front of Kana to protect Natalie, since she was so nice. She sometimes partnered up with Kana when no one else would, and sometimes she sat by Kana in the lunchroom. Natalie looked at Ronnie, who was lying on the ground with a small pool of blood underneath her head. She couldn't believe Ronnie would risk her own life to save her from one of Kana's attacks. Natalie tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She was paralyzed with fear and shock.

Annette ran over as fast as she could, and crouched down next to Ronnie, who looked as if she were daydreaming, since her eyes were so dull-looking. "Ronnie, can you hear me?" she asked with wide eyes. Ronnie turned her head and looked at Annette, who was hovering over her with a worried expression on her face. "A-Annette…" she said in a weak voice. Annette yelled for someone to get some more paper towels, so she could stop the blood that's coming out of Ronnie's head-injury. "Don't worry, Ronnie, everything's going to be okay," Annette said in a reassuring voice, giving a half-smile. Ronnie, surprisingly, smiled back, and closed her eyes, too tired to say anything else.

Kana turned her attention from Ronnie to Natalie, who looked very pale. She saw how Natalie was in a state of shock, and thought about how now was her chance to defeat her. She was about to raise her ax up into the air, when it was suddenly knocked out of her hands. She turned her head to see who had done it, and saw that Annette was standing next to her with a stern look on her face that said _don't even think about it_. Annette took a step forward and slapped Kana in the face as hard as she could. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, even though she obviously already knew the answer. Kana got ready to slap her in the face to get even, but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and faced the person, who turned out to be Natalie, which sort of surprised her, since she thought Natalie was going to stay in her state of shock.

A moaning sound came from behind them. Natalie looked behind Kana, and saw that the policewoman was conscious, again. "Ms. Folly!" she exclaimed. Annette looked over at Ms. Folly, who was struggling to stand up, since her back was injured. "Ugh… I think my back is broken…" she said in a weary voice. She looked around her, and remembered what had happened before she was knocked out. She looked at the gloomy faces of the students around her, and became a little worried. When she was finally able to stand up, she began walking, sort of wobbling, over to them. Her back was throbbing everywhere, from the back of her neck to her tailbone.

She knew that she had been hit with the ax that's in Kana's hands. She should've seen it coming. How could she have been so foolish to believe that Kana would trust her? Because one of the other police officers has a son that's in some of Kana's classes, she knows that Kana used to be very hostile towards other students. But even if that's so, she never believed Kana would have killer-intentions. It was hard to believe that Kana had done all of this out of rage, but she knew she had to face the facts, and admit to herself that Kana did.

When Ms. Folly snapped back to reality, she realized she had fallen back onto the floor. She tried to get up, but her back was aching, so she decided to just stay there, despite the situation she's in. She wished that this was all a dream. These teenagers didn't deserve to be scared or dead. If only Kana was given a better life to live… Yes, that's it. All of this was caused by Kana's depressing past. If Kana's dad had never committed suicide, she still would've been going to a regular school, where she'd probably make friends, and have a happy life. Ms. Folly thought about for a moment before realizing that the student, Annette, was by her side, asking her if she was okay. Since Ms. Folly was too focused on her thoughts, she gave a simple nod, implying that she's fine, and then tuned out what the girl was saying to her.

Ronnie opened her eyes and saw nothing but blackness. She couldn't see herself or any of the other students. She felt like a pair of eyes that were invisible to everyone including herself. Soon she began seeing odd-shaped dark-colored objects floating around. She wanted to reach out for them, but she couldn't, since her hands were gone. Then those objects started to form into real-life things. After that, she could see the whole classroom. She saw students, who were huddled close together on the floor, books, desks, and other things. But there was only one thing that actually caught her attention, and that was Celia, a girl with should-length dirty-blond hair, who suddenly attacked Kana from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

But there was only one thing that actually caught her attention, and that was Celia, a girl with should-length dirty-blond hair, who suddenly attacked Kana from behind.

Kana fell to the floor, while a joyful-looking Celia stands behind her. She stood there, smiling triumphantly, with her hands on her hips. She took a few steps back, knowing how dangerous it is to be near Kana, especially after something like this. "That ought to straighten your thoughts out a little," she said. Kana propped herself onto her feet, and jerked her whole body around to face Celia. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a cold-hearted voice, making Celia a little nervous. She immediately put on a straight face, so she won't look uneasy. "I'm saying that you're completely out of your mind," she said, calmly.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing…" Kana replied with a small smile.

"It is a bad thing!" Celia exclaimed, raising her arms a little, and then letting them drop to her side. She knew she was letting Kana get to her, but she was so agitated. She wished this whole thing would end. She wanted Kana to either go to juvie or get executed, but she knew that if she was caught, she'd be sent to an asylum instead.

Unfortunately, since she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kana had been walking towards her until she was slapped in the face. Then Kana grabbed some of her hair and yanked her to the left, slamming her into the other wall. Her head started throbbing, and she was sure she was bleeding, but she couldn't tell. Kana grabbed her by the neck and then threw her backwards onto the ground. She kicked her in the side of the head, which made her even dizzier than she was before. She wanted to stand up, but she couldn't. She was too weak. Her limbs felt limp, and her head felt heavier than usual. She tried to lift it up, but her neck and back wouldn't cooperate. Then she was lifted off the ground by her hair, and was slammed towards the same wall, except this time she crashed into some of the desks that have been placed against it. She was about to fall unconscious when a cup of cold water was poured on her, waking her up a little. She felt herself being dragged across the room by her hair, but didn't mind, since she could barely feel it. For the next couple of minutes, nothing happened to her, which most likely meant that Kana was done with her.

Natalie stood there in complete silence, unsure of what to do. Annette had started healing Celia's injuries, along with same girl that helped tend to Natalie's injuries. Other than the sound of the 2 quietly exchanging words with each other, the whole room was silent. Kana was sitting in a chair near the door, biting her nails, minding her own business. Ronnie was resting next to Celia, who was unconscious. The tension in the air is slowly disappearing, while the students take turns watching Kana's movements, so she won't be able to kill them all while they're asleep. Annette, Natalie, and the other girl are sleeping next to each other near Celia and Ronnie, while Kana is sleeping against the door, making sure no one can escape.

Kana opens her eyes and finds herself surrounded by nothing but darkness. The only thing she can see, besides herself, is the door that she had fallen asleep against. She stood up and made her way further into the darkness. After a couple minutes of walking, she sees a girl sitting on the ground. She has her knees up against her chest and her face buried in her hands. Kana walked up to her and crouched down. Kana started to feel sad for the girl, even though she didn't know who she was. "Are you okay?" she asked in a quiet voice. Then, much to Kana's surprise, the girl started laughing. Kana raised an eyebrow, confused by the girl's behavior.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl stopped laughing and raised her head out of her hands, showing Kana her glowing red eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha… Do you really not know who I am?" the girl asked.

Kana, who's beginning to feel nervous around the girl, slowly shakes her head. After that, a mysterious aura appears and surrounds her and the girl. It was made up of different shades of purple, and had a mystical glow around it, like a halo. The girl's long black hair started blowing behind her, while her eyes glowed even redder. To Kana, she was both fascinating and scary.

The aura around her formed into some kind of demon that has claws and sharp teeth. Even though she was frightened, she didn't move. She was mesmerized by everything that was happening around her. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her body, making her feel powerful. "I am… you…" the girl answered, breaking Kana from her trance. Kana looked at the girl with a shocked look on her face. The girl held Kana's hands in hers. "I am a demon made up of your darkest desires and thoughts…" she said. Then Kana was swallowed by the darkness.

Kana woke up with a gasp. Luckily, no one heard her. She noticed the clock says that it's 3:25am, and then slowly got up and made her way to where Annette, Natalie, and the other 3 were sleeping. She stared at them for a couple of minutes before heading back to her spot against the door. She sat down and thought about the dream she had. Did she really have a demon inside of her? Was it just a dream or was it something more? Questions were being poured into her mind. Unfortunately, she had none of the answers. She was completely confused.

She started wondering why the policeman hasn't come yet. What about the student's parents? She leaned her head back against the door, and looked up at the ceiling. Apparently the student's plan to watch her wasn't working very well, since no one's awake except for her. She could just kill everyone right now while they're asleep, but for some reason, she doesn't want to.

While getting a cup of water, Kana heard feet shuffling behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Natalie, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning, standing up. When she was done, she looked at Kana with a look of surprise. "Why are you up so early?" she asked. Kana just stood there in silence. She was surprised that Natalie wasn't even scared of being with her. "I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone, yet…" she said in a calm voice while looking all around her. Kana acted like she didn't hear anything, even though she did. She was surprised herself, too. Why hadn't she killed anyone while they were sleeping? It would've been a smart thing to do. Natalie looked at Kana and smiled. "Is everything alright?" she asked in a cheerful tone. Why was she happy? Has she forgotten that Kana was very dangerous?

Natalie lie back down and, after about 10 minutes, fell asleep, while Kana sat against the door, with cup of water in her hand. She stayed that way throughout the rest of the night. When the sun was beginning to rise, her body was aching when she moved from her place to the window, where she saw that the police car was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The 1st thought that entered Kana's mind was that the policeman had only come here to drop off the policewoman and the other policeman, not stay and help. But wouldn't he have noticed that she had been gone for hours and return to see why? Kana began to wonder what had happened to the parents of these students. Why haven't they reported anything? Soon, one by one, the students were waking up. Annette and the other girl, whose name is Beth, went back to tending Celia's injuries, which were already healing, and Natalie and Ronnie were having a conversation with some boy named Ray.

"Where are our parents?" he asked, running his hand through his brown hair.

"They should've reported us missing yesterday!" Natalie exclaimed, whispering.

Ray looked over at the policewoman, who was still asleep. "Do you think she has a walkie-talkie with her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ronnie shook her head. "If she did, she would've most likely used it already."

Ray nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true."

There were so many questions they needed answered: Where are their parents? Where are the police? How long do they have until they die? They're tired of having to eat the food out of their teacher's mini-fridge. They wanted to go home. In order to go to the bathroom, they'd have to let Kana lead them down the hallways, so they don't try to escape. But before leaving with the person, she sets up some kind of trap that signals an alarm when someone tries to leave the room. Some boy had choked himself to death because of this whole situation.

By nighttime, all of the students believed that no one was coming to rescue them, and that they were going to be trapped until they die. When everybody was asleep, Natalie walked over to where Kana was sleeping. "Kana… wake up," she whispered. Kana slowly opened her eyes, which widened when she saw Natalie. "What're you doing over here?" she asked.

"It's time to start over…" Natalie said.

Kana stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Natalie sighed and looked away. "Annette, Beth, Celia, Ronnie, Ray, you, and I are going to leave here…"

Kana furrowed her brow. "What makes you think so?" she asked.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… we're going to kill all the others, and then we're going to escape… okay?" she answered, looking back at Kana.

"You think I'm going to trust you guys?" Kana asked.

"Well, no, but… obviously something's going on out there…" said Natalie.

Kana thought about that for a minute… about the students' parents and the police, about how they seemed to have disappeared. "You're right…" she said. Natalie went over to where Annette and the others were sleeping, and woke them up. Then she told them about their plan, which, at first, they didn't agree with. Soon, they all agreed, although there was some reluctance in their voices. While Kana and Natalie were killing the others in their sleep, Annette led the rest of the group out into the hallway. When Kana and Natalie were done, they all walked down the hallway, towards the front entrance of the school. They pushed open the door, which wasn't see-through, and stepped outside. What they saw was very shocking. All the trees were dead, along with the grass, and the sky was a grayish color instead of blue. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, the roads were empty, and everything had a dead look to it.

"What happened here?" Celia asked.

"It's like everything had been ruined…" said Natalie.

"How on earth did all of this happen?" Ronnie asked.

They walked down the street and found a house that they could stay at for the night. The house made up of light blue bricks and had 2 floors. On the 1st floor, there was a living room, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a bedroom, and a guestroom. On the 2nd floor, there was another bedroom and another bathroom. Annette and Natalie were going to share the bedroom downstairs; Beth, Celia, and Ronnie were going to share the guestroom; Kana was going to use the bedroom that's upstairs; and Ray was going to sleep on the couch that's in the living room. They had a great dinner that night, although they were still concerned about everyone else's whereabouts. After dinner, they all stayed up, doing random things, until around 10pm. It was kind of hard for them to sleep, because of everything they've seen that day. But, soon, they all fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, after breakfast, Natalie, Celia, and Ronnie decided to go search some more for other people. They walked the roads for hours and didn't find anyone. They were about to give up when they heard a noise that sounded like someone talking. They entered an old-looking house and searched the entire 1st floor for the place that the noise was coming from. Then they realized the noise was coming from upstairs. They walked up the wooden stairs, and found a small TV sitting on a table. The news channel was on, showing a middle-aged man sitting next to a woman with curly platinum-blond hair. The moved closer to the TV and turned up the volume.

"…A poisonous gas…"

"…Ibaraki, Japan…"

"…It had killed over 100,000 people…"

"…No survivors…"

The woman and the man said one thing after another about the poisonous-gas-accident. They said it had occurred around 1 night ago. Natalie, Celia, Ronnie, and the others had been trapped in the school in the school during that time! That means that they had survived the accident!

No wonder no one else was around. Everyone, besides them and the others, that had been in this section of Ibaraki had died.


	9. Chapter 9

The woman and the man said one thing after another about the poisonous-gas accident. They said it had occurred around 1 night ago. Natalie, Celia, Ronnie, and the others had been trapped in the school in the school during that time! That means that they had survived the accident!

No wonder no one else was around. Everyone, besides them and the others, that had been in this section of Ibaraki had died.

Natalie, Celia, and Ronnie ran out of the house, eager to tell the others what they've learned. They ran down the street as fast as they could. When they got to the house, they were out of breath. They opened the door and went into the living room, where they found Annette, Beth, and Ray sitting on the 3-cushioned couch, playing cards. "Why are you guys sweaty and out of breath?" Beth asked with a small grin.

"We found out why there's no one here…" Celia said.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked with a raised eyebrow.

Celia looked at Natalie, who sighed. She told them about how they had heard a noise coming from a house that they were near, and how it turned out the TV was, for some reason, on. They mentioned how the news was on, and how the people on the news were talking about a poisonous-gas accident that had happened around this area while they were being held hostage at the school.

"Everyone's dead?" Annette asked in a soft voice.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah…" She lowered her gaze and clenched her fists.

Later, they had some PB&Js for lunch. As they ate in the living room, while watching TV, there was a flash of lightning, which was followed by the sound of thunder. The sky began to darken, which made it look like it was already nighttime. Annette, who was sitting between Natalie and Ronnie on the big couch, started to feel a little nervous, while Beth and Celia, who shared the couch that's to the right of Natalie, played a game of Gold Fish. Kana and Ray shared the other small couch that was adjacent to the couch that Beth and Celia were sitting on. The coffee table that's right in front of the big couch has coasters, books, and cups of water on it. Annette grabbed the book that's at the top of the stack and began reading to keep her mind off of the storm, while Natalie played with her nails. Then another lightning bolt struck, which made the TV turn off.

"Something's not right here…" said Ray, looking up from the book he had been reading.

"What do you mean?" asked Celia.

"Wouldn't the police think that we're also dead?"

Celia frowned. "Yeah…"

"Then why didn't anyone come?"

"What're you trying to say?" asked Natalie.

"Well, if we were thought to be dead, then wouldn't the police come and get our corpses?" asked Ray.

Natalie's eyes widened. Ray was right. They were supposed to have died along with the others. The police were supposed to come and get their corpses so they could be buried… but they didn't.

"I think there's more to this mystery than we thought…" said Ronnie.

Later, around 6:30pm, they had dinner. Then, around 8:45pm, they all went to bed. During the night, Kana woke up and went downstairs, where she saw Ray, who was sitting up in his bed, staring into space. "Hey," she said in a soft voice. He turned his head around and, when he saw her, smiled. "Hey."

His smile reminded Kana of Norio. "A-Are you okay?" She wasn't very good at talking to other people, since she never really got the chance to _practice_, because of how she was usually ignored, which she never actually minded. Ray patted the spot next to him. "Come over here," he said in a friendly voice. She obeyed and sat down next to him, with her knees up against her chest.

Then she said what she was thinking. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked straight into his eyes, trying to see if he was joking around, but she knew he wasn't.

"Because I…" she started to say. _Because I killed some of our classmates, _she thought to herself.

As if he read her mind, he said, "I don't care if you killed Tracy and the others…"

She was taken aback. "You don't?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Of course not…"

He looked at her and instantly noticed how her eyes were gleaming with happiness. She didn't look depressed anymore. She looked alive. "Wow… you're so… pretty…" he said, feeling like he was being hypnotized by her glowing red eyes. Even in the darkness, he could tell that Kana was blushing. "T-Thank you…" she said in a shy voice. He smiled at her and then lay back in his bed. He turned his head, which was now resting on his pillow, and looked at her. "You can sleep here for the night if you want," he said. She returned his smile and got under the covers with him and closed her eyes.

Instead of dreaming of dark and scary things, Kana dreamed about Norio. She was dreaming about some of the things they had done with each other before he moved away, like going bowling at the nearby bowling alley. Then she had stopped dreaming about her and Norio and started dreaming about Ray.

The next day, Annette and Natalie were surprised to see Kana sleeping with Ray. "Do you think she killed him and then fell asleep?" asked Natalie. She looked under the blankets and was relieved to see that Ray was still breathing. After about an hour, around 7:15am, both Kana and Ray woke up. As the 4 of them were eating breakfast in silence, they heard a voice coming from outside. Natalie peered out of the front door window, and saw 2 policemen standing near the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **From now on, I'm not going to be using past-tense words, because, now, it's the present (or whatever)

Oh, and BTW, the couch was one of those pull-out-beds

Also, they live in Ibaraki, the town in Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan XD

Natalie looks over at Annette, Kana, and Ray, who were now standing behind her. "It's the police," she says quietly, even though she knows they already know that. She peers back out the window and sees that the policemen are walking towards their house. _How do they know we're here? _Natalie wonders. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Natalie looks back at the others, wondering if she should answer it or not. When she looks behind Ray, she sees Beth, Celia, and Ronnie standing by the wall with worried faces.

She decides to only open the mail slot that's in the middle of the door. "H-Hello…" she says to the policemen. The taller policeman, who's very skinny and has brown hair, takes off his police-hat and bows. "Hello, ma'am," he says. The other policeman, who's sort of plump and has gray hair, does the same. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you happen to be a survivor?"

Someone taps Natalie's shoulder, making her jump. She turns around and sees Annette. "Let them in," she says in a quiet voice. Natalie unlocks and opens the door. "Oh, my, look at this, Detective Holland," says the older policeman, nudging the younger one, whose name must be Detective Holland. "There's a bunch of survivors!"

Detective Holland looks at Natalie's uniform, which everyone was wearing. "They're defiantly from that one school!" Annette steps in front of Natalie and invites the policemen inside. They come in and sit down on the small couch that Kana and Ray had shared, while Annette, Natalie, and Ronnie sit on the big couch the exact same way they sat yesterday. Kana and Ray decide to sit on the other small couch while Beth and Celia sit on the floor in front of them. Natalie tells them everything that had happened and how they ended up where they were now. Every now and then, the policemen gasp and/or murmur something to each other.

Detective Holland clears his throat and looks at his partner. "No wonder those kids, along with the 2 police officers, looked like they were killed by a person, not the gas."

His partner nods and then looks at Natalie. "This must be very hard for you all… but trust me when I say that it's going to be okay."

Celia raises an eyebrow. "Who are you exactly? You never told us your name."

He chuckles. "Oh, excuse my bad manners. I'm Detective Pent and this is Detective Holland. We're from the police department in Oarai."

"Could you please tell us more about the poisonous-gas-accident that had happened a couple nights ago?" Ronnie asks Detective Holland.

"Well, there's this factory outside of town and there was a leak that somehow managed to create a poisonous gas." Detective looks down at the floor.

"And that poisonous gas spread throughout some of Ibaraki…"

"Exactly, Ronnie," Detective Holland says. He looks up and locks eyes with her. "All those people… going to bed without knowing they were never going to wake up…"

Ronnie thought about what it'd be like to go to sleep, only to find herself in Heaven. "Were you able to save anyone?"

Detective Holland shook his head. "No." Ronnie's heart sank. Her mom, dad, and pets had gone to Heaven without her, leaving her with nobody but the kids around her…

Suddenly, Ronnie felt alone, even though she was surrounded by Annette, Beth, Celia, Kana, Natalie, Ray, and the 2 police officers. She wanted her family. She wanted her friends. But they were dead. She was going to have to live with some of her relatives. She was going to have to go to a new school and make new friends. Hopefully she'll be able to live with her Aunt and Uncle, who live in Shirosato, and, since she's on really good terms with her cousin, she'll have someone to play with and talk to.

"So when are we going to leave?" Celia asks, breaking Ronnie from her thoughts.

Detective Holland looks at his partner and then back at Celia. "We'll leave tomorrow."

That night, Kana and Ray were going to have to share the bedroom that's upstairs so Detective Holland and Detective Pent can use the pull-out-bed/couch.

Around 2:30am, Ray groggily wakes up and looks over at Kana, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. The moonlight flowed in through the giant window that's closest to her side of the bed, making her look like she's glowing. He sits upright and rubs his eyes. After about 30 minutes of twisting and turning, trying to go back to sleep, he turns on the small TV that's in the room. Although, while he's watching his favorite show, he notices Kana's eyes opening. She yawns and sits up. "What're you doing?" she asks in a sleepy voice.

Ray smiles. "I woke up and decided to watch TV."

Kana gives him a weird look. "Why?"

"I-I woke up and wasn't able to go back to sleep…" he answers, scratching the side of his head nervously.

Kana laughs and rolls her eyes. "Ok, whatever, Ray…" Then she lies back down and goes back to sleep.

After awhile, Ray falls asleep. But then, around 7:15am, he's woken up by Kana, who tells him that he needs to get ready because they're leaving today. He gets up and brushes his teeth. Since none of them have anything else to wear, they have to sleep in their school uniforms, which helps them get ready faster. He goes downstairs and instantly sees Annette, Beth, and Natalie in the living room. A couple minutes later, Celia and Ronnie show up, saying how Detective Holland and Detective Pent had left a little earlier to go find their cars and drive them up to the house, since they had parked them somewhere else before searching for them yesterday.

When they came back, driving in their cars, everyone went outside. In the 1st car, which was being driven by Detective Holland, Kana is sitting in the front, while Annette and Natalie are sitting in the back, with Natalie sitting behind Kana. In the 2nd car, Ray is sitting up in the front next to Detective Pent, while Beth, Celia, and Ronnie are sitting in the back, with Beth in the middle, and Ronnie sitting behind Ray. Then they headed off to Oarai.


	11. Chapter 11

Ray was very happy when they finally reached Oarai, especially since the people there were still alive. He jumps out of the passenger's seat right after the car had been parked. The other police car was right next to the one he and a few of the other students had been in. After a couple of seconds, the others from each car got out. Soon, they were all standing next to each other, talking their mouths off. Ray notices that Kana is standing alone, so he walks over to her and loops his arm through her's and leads her towards the group. Even though she didn't refuse to, he was able to tell that she didn't want to be near the others. It seems as though he's the only one out of the whole group she can trust.

The group is led towards a small police station that's surrounded by lots of trees. They walk down the dirty path that leads to the front door. Detective Holland keeps the door open while the students, along with Detective Pent, make their way inside. Inside, the students see a large desk near the back wall that has a mug, a few stacks of books, and a gray computer on top. Behind the desk, a woman with black hair that's pulled up into a bun is sitting in a comfy chair, typing. Along the back wall to the left of the desk, there's a wooden door. In the left corner that's near the front door they had just entered through, there's a large plant that's in a huge pot. There's also a large window in the middle of the left wall and 2 black bookcases lining the right wall. Detective Holland walks up to the desk, making the woman stop typing and look up. It appears that she didn't notice him and the others coming in."Oh, hello, Detective Holland," she says. Detective Holland greets her with a nod. "What can I do for you?" she asks, clearing her throat. "I need to speak with the boss," he answers. The woman nods and jerks her head towards the door. "He's in there doing some paperwork, but I'm sure he can see you." Detective Holland says thanks and tells the students to follow him.

They follow him through the wooden door and into a hallway that has 2 doors on each side with signs next to them, while there's a single door at the end. The sign for the closest door on the right reads "Detective Holland", while the others read other names that they haven't heard of before. "How come there's not a room for you?" Celia asks, looking at Detective Pent, who's trailing behind her. "I'm Detective Holland's partner, which means we share a room," he answers. Celia nods, showing him that she understands. When they reach the door that's at the end, they see that the sign, which is hanging from a nail that's in the door instead of being next to it like other's are, reads, "Sheriff Trinor".

They enter the room and immediately smell vanilla. They see a desk that looks like a smaller version of the receptionist's desk, dark brown and smooth. Behind it, sits a man who seems to be in his late 40s, with combed-back black hair and a mustache. His suit was navy blue and his undershirt was white, while his satin tie was black. He stands up and shakes Detective Holland's hand. "How are you, Detective Holland?" he asks with a friendly smile, letting go of Detective Holland's hand. Detective Holland thinks a little before answering. "Fine," he says. He turns his head around and faces the group of students. "This is Sheriff Trinor," he says. He turns his head back around and faces Sheriff Trinor, who's looking at the group with a raised eyebrow. "Are these the kids from Ibaraki?" he asks.

Detective Holland nods. "Yes sir," he says.

Sheriff Trinor lets out a hearty laugh. "Wow, I didn't think there'd be this many survivors!"

Detective Holland tells Detective Pent to lead the kids into their office so he and Sheriff Trinor can speak in private. Detective Pent nods his head and opens the door. After all the kids are out in the hallway, Detective Pent pushes his way to the front and opens the door to the office that he and Detective Holland share. Inside, there's a small white desk that seems to be in the center of the room, with a cushioned-chair behind it, against the wall. There's 2 cabinets lined up against the left wall, while a small square-shaped coffee table with a flower vase that's filled with white roses hogs up the corner adjacent to them (the cabinets). On the desk, there are folders and large books, along with a picture frame that shows Detective Holland and Detective Pent standing next to each other against a brick wall. "Okay, listen up, you guys," Detective Pent says. "Detective Holland's son is going to be here in a couple of minutes, so behave. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." He nods his head in a see-you-later way and then walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The group spreads out, with some people sitting down and some people standing up. Silence fills the air until the door opens wide, revealing a boy with longish black hair and piercing green eyes. He appears to be in the same grade-level as the group of students. He looks from student to student with a gaze that seems to hypnotize some of them. Then he looks at Kana, who's sitting down with her back up against the left side of the desk. His eyes widen in shock. Kana realizes someone's watching her, so she turns her head towards the doorway and sees the boy. When she meets the boy's eyes, she immediately freezes.

"K-Kana…?" the boy says.

Kana, who still feels frozen, manages to speak the one name she hasn't said in a long time. "Norio…"


	12. Chapter 12

_4-5 years ago:_

_"Hey, Norio, look!" yelled a young girl who was about 8-9 years old. A boy that was nearby turned his head around just as a giant snowball came hurling his way. He wiped the snow off his face and frowned at the girl, who was now laughing her head off. "Ahahaha, I can't believe you didn't see it coming!" He growled a little and then picked up a handful of snow from off the ground and threw it towards the girl, who ducked in time so it would t hit her. "Dang it, Kana!" Norio yelled in frustration. He picked up another handful of snow and threw it at Kana. Since she was too busy laughing, she never realized that he had thrown another snowball her way until it hit her straight in the face. The impact made her stumble backwards a little, but she was able to keep herself from falling. The boy chuckled a little and then ran away from the girl, who was shouting and waving her fist in the air, obviously mad. _

_He ran into the woods that were nearby. After a couple minutes of running nonstop, Norio came to a halt in front of a giant leafless tree. He leaned up against the tree and looked around for Kana, making sure she hadn't followed him. When he was sure the coast was clear, he dashed through the trees and out of the woods. He ran over to the spot that he and Kana had been before the snowball fight. He sat down and started making a miniature snowman. _

_Then he heard some rustling coming from the woods and quickly turned his head around. He saw Kana standing in front of the woods with a snowball in her hand. She grinned and then threw the snowball at him. The snowball splattered against his coat, making it look like he had just spilled some ice-cream onto himself. Kana giggled and walked over to Norio. She sat down right next to him and smiled. Norio smiled back and swiped the snow off of his coat._

"_Man, it's cold out here!" he exclaimed, rubbing his mitten-covered hands together. Kana stifled a laugh and winked at him. "Well, it IS winter," she said. _

"_Do you wanna go inside and drink some hot cocoa?" he asked her._

_Kana shrugged and then smiled. "Sure." _

_They got up and walked over to the house that was near them. When they got into the garage, they took off their coats and boots and then went inside, where they saw Mr. and Mrs. Vawling. "Hello!" Kana exclaimed when she saw them. "Oh, hello, there," said Mrs. Vawling, who was at the sink, washing a pan. Mr. Vawling, who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, looked up and smiled. Mrs. Vawling made 2 cups of hot cocoa for the 2 kids and then went back to cleaning the pan. Afterwards, the 2 kids watched a movie upstairs. Norio's parents went out to get some supplies and left the next-door neighbor, Mrs. Zad, whose husband was out of town at the time, to look after them until they got back._

_When the movie was almost over, Mrs. Zad ran up the stairs and turned off the TV, causing the 2 kids to complain, even though it was a movie they've already seen. She grabbed one of Kana's and one of Norio's wrist and led them downstairs and out the door. She shoved them into the backseat of her car and drove them to the hospital. At the hospital, she led them into a room that had 2 people lying in separate beds. Norio immediately recognized them as his parents. "What happened?" he asked in horror. He started crying and fell onto his knees, burying his face into his hands._

_Mrs. Zad knelt down to his level. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but… you're parents were in a car accident, and…" She stopped talking and looked at him with sad eyes. Kana tried her best to calm him down, but it was no use. She hugged him and cradled him as if he were a baby. He cried into her shoulder until he fell asleep from exhaustion._

_Later that day, Norio was let into the room again to say his good-byes. Kana stood at the doorway, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks. A couple days later, Norio was forced to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and his cousin, Gip. Kana was heartbroken when she learned that he has to move to Oarai, which is where his Aunt and Uncle live._

_Norio, on his last day in Ibaraki, went over to Kana's house to say good-bye. They hugged each other for a little bit and then talked to each other about how they'll always remember each other. Then Norio leaned in and kissed Kana on the cheek, causing her to blush. _

_After a couple of hours, Norio's Aunt and Uncle arrive to pick him up. He and Kana hugged one more time before he walked out the front door and into the backseat of his Aunt and Uncle's car._

_Norio, because of his Uncle Holland's job, became interested in police work. He'd read tons of murder-mystery novels and look up murder cases on the Internet. He loved the suspense and the tension that'd fill the air when he opened a book and the shivers that go down his spine when he reads real-life murder-mystery stories online._

_But, even though he was so wrapped up in those things, he still thought a lot about Kana. Every year, on her birthday, he'd make this special sundae she made up and sing her favorite song before eating it. He'd also smash a glass bottle against a sharp rock, which they had done together the day they became friends._

_He thought he'd never see her again… but he was wrong…_

"Hey, Gip, I'll be right back, okay?" Norio said the red-haired boy that was standing next to him in the waiting room. Gip looked at him and smiled. "Okay."

Norio opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He opened the door to his Uncle's office. He sort of jumped when he saw that his Uncle's office was filled with a bunch of students, but then remembered how his Uncle and his partner, Detective Pent, were sent to Ibaraki in search for any surviving students, since they knew that the walls of the school were strong and thick enough to prevent the poisonous gas from instantly killing anyone inside.

He looked around at the students and then saw a girl with red eyes sitting up against the side of his Uncle's desk. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before realizing that he had seen those red eyes before…

His eyes widen in shock as soon as he realized who the girl was. The girl turned her head around and looked at him, which made his heart skip a beat. "K-Kana…?"

"Norio…" Kana said back, oblivious to the fact that her mouth was curving into a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Beware the friendly side of Kana! Also, if you see any spelling and/or grammatical errors, please tell me them on a review. Thanks! XD

Kana can't believe it. Norio has returned. At first, she didn't know who he was, but then, when he had said her name, she had realized it was him.

She feels a wave a happiness wash over her. She jumps up and runs over to him, not caring who's watching her. Right now, all she cares about is being with Norio. She hugs him by the waist as tight as she can and presses her face into his chest. She feels his arms wrap around her, which makes her blush a little. Their hug reminds her of the time he had kissed her on the cheek, making her whole face go red. She starts remembering all the good times they had before he had to move away. "I missed you so much…" he says to her, closing his eyes as he hugs her tighter. Kana was about to reply when she hears someone clearing their throat. She frowns, lets go of Norio, and then turns around, meeting the stern eyes of Ray, who's also frowning.

"Who's this guy?" he asks in an annoyed tone. He looked into her eyes, which weren't lifeless anymore.

Kana giggles. "This is Norio!" She spreads out her arms, as if she's about to catch something that's falling down from the sky.

Ronnie's eyes widen a little. She gets up and walks over to where Ray is standing. "Norio, the guy that moved away from Ibaraki?" she asks Kana.

Kana nods her head. "Yeah…"

Norio looks at Ray, who's looking down at the floor. Norio knows that the boy is mad, but he doesn't know why. Does it have to do with him? Norio thinks that's very unlikely, since he just got here. He didn't even know who the boy was, and he was pretty sure the boy didn't know him either.

Norio walks over to the boy and shakes his hand, startling him a little. "Hey, I'm Norio," he says, smiling. The boy nods. "I-I'm Ray," he says, stuttering.

Then Kana comes up behind Norio and sort of jumps onto his back, although the tips of her feet are still touching the ground, and wraps her arms around her neck and rests her chin on his left shoulder. Norio blushes a little and then laughs, causing Kana to smile.

Ray has never seen Kana act this way before. It's as if she's a whole different person now… all because of Norio. He's the reason Kana's so happy. Ray starts to feel a little jealous but then stops and thinks for a second. _Why am I jealous? It's not like I like her or anything… right?_

It's true that they had become friends during the time they stayed at the house they occupied after leaving the school, but… is it possible he likes her more than a friend?

He remembers how he had been nervous to be around her when they first left the school, but then he had warmed up to her after that night they spent together.

Was it possible that he reminded her of Norio? Was that why she trusted him?

"What's wrong, Ray?"

Kana's question snaps Ray out of his thoughts. He looks up at her and sees that she's no longer hanging onto Norio's back. Instead, she's standing _next_ to Norio, who's still slightly blushing.

Ray gives her a fake smile. "I-I'm fine," he says. Then he mentally curses himself for stuttering, since it made it obvious that he was lying.

"Are you sure?" she asks. She looks him square in the eye and gives him a stern look, as if it'll scare him into telling her the truth.

Although, before he can say something else, the door opens, revealing Detective Pent. Detective Pent's eyes go wide when he sees Kana and Norio standing next to each other. "Norio, what're you doing?" he asks in a firm voice. Norio turns his head around and looks at Detective Pent. "Remember how I told you that I had a friend that I had to leave behind in Ibaraki?"

Detective Pent nods.

"This is her!" Norio exclaims, gesturing to Kana, who's also looking at Detective Pent.

Much to Norio's surprise, Detective Pent gasps a little. "Her?"

"Yeah," Norio says, nodding happily.

Then, out of nowhere, Detective Holland appears behind Detective Pent. "What's going on here?" he asks.

Detective Pent puts his arm around Detective Holland's shoulder and leads him out into the hallway, where he starts explaining how the girl, Kana, was Norio's old friend. Detective Holland didn't seem to care about this until he remembers that Kana had killed her teacher and a lot of the students. He marches back into the room and looks at Kana and Norio, who have completely turned around to face him. "Norio, come here, now!" he exclaims. Norio looks at Kana before walking over to Detective Holland, who grasps his shoulder and leads him into the hallway, where Detective Pent is waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. Detective Holland closes the door behind him so the students won't be able to hear them talking.

"What's wrong, Uncle Holland?" Norio asks as soon as the door closes.

Detective Holland sighs and kneels down to Norio's level. "Listen, Norio, that girl—"

"Kana," says Norio.

Detective Holland gives Norio an impatient stare. "Your old friend, _Kana_, isn't someone you should hang out with…"

Norio shoves Detective Holland's hand off of his shoulder. "Why not?" he asks, glaring.

"She's dangerous," Detective Holland says.

Norio scoffs. "How is she _dangerous_? She's just a survivor of the accident… and my _best friend_…"

Tired of seeing Detective Holland beat-around-the-bush with Norio, Detective Pent steps in and says, "She's a killer."

"W-What…?" Norio asks, shocked. His head starts feeling heavy, causing him to sway a little. He looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy. Then, in one moment, he falls and bangs his head against the door, knocking him out completely.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Before starting the story, I'd like to thank a couple of people: Little Sweaty Pea, AiManga, and Amiyo Kioki. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and your encouragement.

Now, it's time for the story XD

Norio opens his eyes and instantly sees that he's surrounded by nothing but whiteness. He blinks a couple times, causing him to be able to make out a few shapes. After blinking a few more times, his vision was completely cleared up, allowing him to see that he was lying in a white bed in a small white room.

His head was aching and he couldn't lift his arms. He wants to rip the sheets off of him and ask the first person he sees what's going on, but he can't. His arms feel like lead and it seems as though he doesn't have any legs.

He tries to remember what caused him to end up where he was now, but all he can remember was falling down and banging his head against some door. Then he remembers that he was with his Uncle and Detective Pent when he had fallen, although he still didn't remember _why_ he had fallen.

Just as he's about to close his eyes, the door bursts open, revealing Kana and his uncle. Much to his uncle's surprise, Kana runs over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. After gathering enough strength to move his arms, he hugs her back.

Then, to his horror, he remembers what had happened before he had fallen. Detective Pent had told him that Kana was a killer. He had been so shocked that he had fallen.

His uncle and Detective Pent must've been lying. How could someone like Kana be a killer? It didn't make any sense. Kana was a kind-hearted person, not a cold-blooded killer.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Kana exclaims, letting go of Norio.

"How long have I been out?" Norio asks.

"Only for a few hours…" Kana says.

Norio looks over to his uncle who was eyeing Kana with a stern face. Norio glares at him, even though he knows his uncle isn't paying attention to him, and then looks back at Kana, who's looking down at the ground, frowning.

"Hey, Kana, can you please leave for a couple minutes so my Uncle and I can talk a little?" he asks. Even though he's very mad at his uncle right now, he needs to know the truth. Although, he _is _a little sad that he has to make Kana leave the room in order to do so, but he knows it's for the best.

Kana nods her head and gives him a sad smile. "Okay," she says softly. Then she turns around and walks out the door. Detective Holland walks over to the door and closes it when she's out of both his and Norio's view.

He walks over to Norio, who's staring blankly at the bed sheets that are lying on top of him. "I need to know the truth…" he says after his uncle sits down in one of the hospital chairs that are next to the bed.

His uncle sighs. "It's a long story. Do you think you can take it?"

Norio half-laughs and then folds his arms over his chest. "I'm positive," he says.

"Okay, then," his uncle says, leaning back in his chair. After a couple of seconds, he begins the story. He tells Norio everything that 2 of the students, Annette and Natalie, had told him. He says how Kana had killed her teacher and several students.

He explains how, several days later, Natalie had persuaded Kana to leave the school with her and some of the students and how Kana and Natalie had to finish off the rest of the students before leaving with the ones they had woken up to leave with. By the time he's done telling Norio _everything _Annette and Natalie had told him, 30 minutes had passed.

Norio, after a couple minutes of silence between him and his uncle, pushes the covers off of him and gets out of the bed. "What're you doing, Norio?" Detective Holland asks.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Holland, but I need to talk to Kana, _now_," Norio replies. He walks over to the door and slowly opens it. But, just as he's about to step out into the hospital's hallway, his uncle shuts the door. "You _can't _talk to her about what had happened…"

"Why can't I?" he asks, reopening the door.

"Because this isn't something you should bring up with her!" his uncle yells, startling a nearby nurse.

Detective Holland looks over at the nurse. "Sorry, ma'am," he says in a softer voice. Then he closes the door again and leads Norio to the bed. "Just stay in bed until a doctor comes in," he says before settling into the hospital chair he had been sitting in earlier.

For the next couple of minutes, Norio thinks about what his uncle had told him about Kana and the others. Then he succumbs to his tiredness and falls asleep.

When he wakes up, he notices that it's much brighter outside than it was when he fell asleep, meaning that it's morning. He also sees Kana asleep in the chair that his uncle, who wasn't in the room at the time, had been sitting in yesterday. He sits up in the bed and looks over at Kana. He still can't believe that she had killed several people out of cold blood, but he knew that it was the truth. "Kana…" he says in a sad voice.

He gets out of the bed and walks over to where Kana is sleeping. He kneels down in front of the chair that she's sleeping in and gives her a light kiss on her forehead. "No matter what, we'll always be best friends…" he says solemnly.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the boring chapter, but trust me when I say the next one's going to be interesting XD


	15. Chapter 15

Kana's eyes flutters open. The first thing she sees is Norio looking straight at her with a sad look. She yawns a little and then sits up in the chair she had been sleeping in since last night. She looks around herself and notices that she and Norio are the only ones in the room, which meant that they can finally talk to each other by themselves.

She smiles at Norio, who, for some reason, didn't smile back. "Good morn—"

Norio puts a finger to her lips, causing her to stop talking. He walks over to the door and motions for her to follow him. So she gets up and walks over to Norio, stumbling a little, since she just woke up. She follows him out the door and through the long hallway. They step into an elevator and go from floor 2 to floor 4.

When the elevator doors open, Norio grabs Kana's wrist and leads her towards a fancy-looking white door that has a big enough window on it to show that there's a veranda on the other side. They enter the doorway and are met by a light breeze that gently sways the trees that surround the balcony.

After a few moments of silence, Kana shakes Norio's hand off and looks at him. "Why'd you bring me out here?" she asks curiously.

Norio sighs a little. "I need to talk to you about something…"

Kana raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Norio didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He just wants to know more about what had happened during the time of the poisonous gas accident.

He was very happy when he learned that Kana wasn't going to be charged with murder, because she_ along with the other survivors_ had already been through a lot— losing their friends and family.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and stared into Kana's red eyes. "I want to know why you killed that Tracy girl…" Annette and Natalie had told his uncle everything about their time trapped in the school, all the way up until now, except for _why_ Kana had killed the girl, along with a few other things. All he knew about why Kana had killed her was that it was for revenge. He didn't know _what_ she had done to make Kana angry enough to actually kill her.

Kana looks away from Norio. A wave of tension suddenly surrounds the two. "So you know, huh?" she asks as she looks at the ground.

"Yes, I do, but I don't care," Norio says, even though he actually _does _care about what had happened. It's not like he cares so much that he'd stop hanging out with Kana. He's just curious.

Then, to his surprise and shock, Kana begins to laugh. It wasn't just any old playful laugh. It was an evil laugh that sent shivers down Norio's spine. A lot of his courage vanished, making him feel weak.

_What happened to her? _Norio wonders to himself. _She wasn't like this a minute ago!_

Norio tries to snap Kana out of her madness, but fails. It's like she can't even hear a word he's saying.

Kana's laugh fills the air and bounces off the walls and into the sky. She can't stop laughing no matter how hard she tries to. It's like she's infected with some kind of laughing disease. It's a good thing the hospital is in a sort-of-isolated area, or else people would be staring up at her as if she was insane.

Finally, a few moments later, Kana stops laughing. The area around them is silent. The sun is still bright in the sky and the trees are still swaying. The light wind seems to be colder than before, causing Norio to wish that he was wearing a jacket.

Wanting some time away from Kana, Norio walks over to the edge of the balcony and looks down at the area below him. He sees bushes and a pebble-pathway that leads to the hospital's front entrance. There's also a small pond that has a little fountain in it. To Norio, it's like the front yard of a retirement home.

Kana walks up to Norio and stands next to him. "It looks so peaceful…"

Norio nods in agreement. _She seems to have turned back to normal,_ Norio thinks to himself. _That means that everything's okay now._

Norio shoves his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. It takes him a couple seconds to realize that there's some metal object in his right pocket. When he grabs it, he feels a sharp pain in his hand. He takes his hand out of his pocket and sees that it has been cut. He quickly reaches back into his pocket and pulls out a knife.

But, before he can put it away, Kana sees it and freaks out. "Did you bring me here so you can kill me? Is that it? How could you? I thought you were my friend! My best friend! But I guess I was wrong! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Then, with all of her strength, she pushes Norio over the terrace's railing. "Go away! Go away! Go away!" she screams at Norio, who, fortunately, was able to grab onto one of the railing's poles to prevent himself from falling to his death.

Kana starts kicking at his hands. Norio keeps holding onto the pole for dear life, even though his hands are aching. "Go away! Go away! Go away!" Kana screams again.

Norio tries his best to ignore the pain, but, no matter hard he tries, he can't. So, instead of just hanging there, he decides to try to help Kana understand why he had the knife. "Kana, listen to me! I don't know how that knife got there!" he yells at her. He shuts his eyes, as if shutting out the light will also shut out the pain. Then, after Kana kicks his hands one more time, he lets go and falls.


	16. Chapter 16

_Am I dead?_

That was the 1st thing Norio mentally asked himself when he never felt himself crash into the ground. _Did I die? _He was sure that he was going to fall to his death, but it seems as though nothing has happened, and he was too nervous to open his eyes and see what was going on.

How did it all come to this? How did it go from them talking to each other to Kana pushing him over the balcony's railing?

Norio's pretty sure that the knife he had found started this whole incident. He didn't know how it got there. He never carries around knives, which means that someone else probably put it in his pockets. But who'd do that? Who'd go through all that trouble?

"Norio!"

Hearing his own name made Norio snap out of his thoughts and open his eyes. The 1st thing he sees after he opens them was the stones that make up the veranda. There were a couple vines coming out of the stone's cracks, along with several patches of moss.

A few sweat drops rolls down Norio's face. He was about to wipe them away when he realizes that he was holding onto something. No… _something_ was holding onto _him_. He looks up and sees that his right hand is being held onto by Kana's hands. She was trying to help him up. He sees some stones that are a little out of place and uses them as bases. He sets his right foot onto one and his left one onto another. Then he uses other ones to help him climb to the top. When he gets to the edge of the railing, he uses all of his strength to push himself up over the railing. Then he falls to the ground with a thud.

"Norio!" yells Kana in a worried voice.

Norio slowly gets back up onto his feet and then looks at Kana. "Don't worry. I only have a few cuts and bruises," he says giving her a fake smile. He actually feels like he's in a lot of pain. His hands are sore, his head hurts, and his stomach aches. He just didn't want her to be worried about him, especially since she already seems to be very remorseful for what she had just caused.

Then, without any warning, Kana hits him straight across the face. He stumbles back a couple steps because of how strong the impact was. He puts his hand up to his cheek and notices that it's very warm. "Kana…" he said in bewilderment. He looks at her and realizes that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Kana… What's wrong?"

Kana shakes her head and runs away from him. She opens the door that leads inside and enters without looking back or saying another word.

A couple hours later, Norio is told that he's well enough to go home, so Norio's uncle drives him to the house and drops him off. "I'll be back around 5, okay?"

Norio exits the car and looks at his uncle. "All right," he says. Then he walks towards the front door of the house. When he gets inside, he peers through the front-door window and sees his uncle driving away.

Meanwhile, Kana is sitting in the middle of the woods, replaying old memories of her and Norio, such as the time they had gone to the zoo together. She remembers how she had learned so much about different kinds of animals. She wishes to be happy and have fun again. She hugs her knees to her chest and sighs.

That night, around 10:45pm, Norio, who's supposed to be asleep but instead chose to read a book he wants to finish, hears a tapping noise coming from his window. From his bed, which isn't very close to his bedroom's window, he squints his eyes to see what's going on outside.

Although, because it's so dark outside, and because he's not close enough to the window, he can't see anything outside, so he gets up and walks over to the window, where he sees Kana. He quickly opens the dusty window and looks at Kana. "Come in," he says quietly, not wanting to wake up his cousin, who sleeps in the room next-door. Kana jumps up onto the windowsill and then slides herself into the warm room.

But, before Norio can say something, Kana hugs him tightly. "Don't leave me," she says, burying her face into his shoulder.

Norio hugs her tighter, causing her to gasp a little. "I'll never leave you… no matter what happens…" he says back.

Even though he can't see her face, he knows she's smiling.

_I'll never leave you, Kana. You're my best friend, and… I love you so much._

Yes, he _loves _her. He wants to be with her forever. He never wants to let go of her, because he feels like, if he does, she'll disappear.

A small tear runs down Norio's cheek and onto Kana's back. He wipes his eyes before anymore escape. "I love you, Kana," he says below a whisper, although Kana didn't hear him. She was too busy hugging him and thinking about how life was going to be better for her now, because of how she has Norio again.

Then, to their surprise, Norio's bedroom door slams open, making them jump a little and release each other. They look over to where the door is and see a middle-aged man standing in the doorway. This man wasn't someone neither Kana nor Norio recognized.

"Put your hands up and freeze!" the man yells at them. He holds out a gun and points it at them. "Now!"

Norio immediately puts his hands up, but Kana doesn't. Instead, she glares at the man. "No," she says in an eerie voice, lowering her head. When she lifts her head back up, her eyes are glowing a bright red and she's smiling like a psycho. She lets out a maniacal laugh. "Do you really think you can just come in here and tell us what to do?" she asks, tilting her head to the side, her creepy smile never leaving her face.

The man looks at her with stern eyes. "Do what I say or else…" he threatens.

Kana lets out another maniacal laugh. She opens her over-the-shoulder-bag and pulls out an axe. She lowers it to her side then stares into the man's eyes with her glowing red ones. "This is going to be interesting…" she says, a large grin spreading across her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Kana stops smiling and holds her ax out in front of her, gripping the handle with all of her might, with the blade facing the ground. The man aims his gun once again at Kana, but gets no reaction out of her. Usually, people would be scared if they were being threatened with a gun, but Kana's not like those people. She doesn't get scared easily, which is why she can be so dangerous.

Kana's bravery makes the man a little uneasy, although he tries his best not to show it. "You might as well give up now, young lady. You can't win against a gun," he says sternly.

Kana lowers the axe to her side and laughs, surprising both Norio _and_ the man.

_Did she forget that I'm here? _Norio wonders to himself. He wipes some sweat off of his forehead and then looks at the gun that the man is holding. It's a simple black handgun that seems to be kind of old, seeing how some of the black paint is gone.

While Norio is studying the man's gun, Kana's grinning creepily, while her hair, which is covering her face, hides her eyes. She tilts her head to the side, making some of her hair flow out of the way, revealing her glowing red eyes. She starts walking towards the man, who's still aiming his gun at her, even though she obviously doesn't care. When she gets to the point where the tip of the gun is touching her forehead, she lets out another laugh. "I really wish I could fight you right now, but… I don't have time." Then, without any warning, she takes her axe and uses it to slice the man's head off.

The head falls to the ground and a puddle of blood spreads underneath it. The man's eyes are still open and his mouth is slightly open. The blood from the neck on the body flows down the man's shirt and pants and onto the floor. Then the body falls backwards. Kana looks at the man's body, where the neck was sliced, and sees a little bit of bone. She smiles in pleasure and lets out a small chuckle.

The puddle of blood spreads even more, causing Kana's shoes to look as though they had been painted red instead of black. She drops her ax to pick up the man's head. She takes a good look at it and then she drops it onto the man's chest.

Norio looks at Kana with wide eyes. He had never seen anything this gruesome before. He kneels down, even though there's blood covering the floor, and throws up. After he's done, he looks up at Kana, who's still looking down at the man she had just killed.

His uncle had been right. Kana _is _very dangerous. But… this had been self-defense, so it's okay… right? It's not like she had planned to kill the man. It was just that the only way out of this situation was to do so.

"You thought you were going to win… but you were wrong…" he hears Kana say.

"K-Kana…" he whispers.

"No one should ever doubt my strength," she adds as she stares at the man.

"Kana…" Norio gets up off the floor and walks over to Kana, all the while trying to keep his eyes off the man.

Kana clenches her fists, which are a little bloody. Norio places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kana. It's all over now." He wishes he could believe his own words, but he knows they aren't true. They're going to have to explain everything to the police, who might send Kana away. He doesn't want her to leave, despite her dark side. He wants her to stay here and be with him for the rest of their life.

Then he remembers his aunt, uncle, and cousin Gip. He takes his hand off of Kana's shoulder and runs out of the room. "Aunt, Uncle, Gip!" he shouts, although, much to his dismay, he doesn't receive an answer. He runs down every hallway of the house for them, but they're nowhere to be found. It's like they just disappeared. He goes into Gip's room, which has no life in it except for the fish that are swimming around in a big tank that's sitting on Gip's bedside table. Franticly, he sprints out of Gip's room and down the hallway. Then he enters his aunt and uncle's room, which also has no life in it. He rushes back to his own room, where Kana's still gazing down at the ground.

"Kana, I need your help, now!" he yells.

Kana turns her head around to face him. "Y-You want my help?" she asks. Norio notices that her eyes aren't glowing anymore, although there's still no life in them.

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin Gip are missing and I need your help finding them," he says in a calmer voice.

Kana half-smiles and Norio swears he just saw a twinkle in her eye. "Okay!" she says. Then she fully turns around and walks over to Norio and grabs his hand. "Let's go!"

They exit the room and run down the hallways until they get to the kitchen. They open the front door and head outside. The cold air chills Norio to the bone. He lets go of Kana's hand so he rub both of his hands together. He breathes hot air onto his hands to warm them up a little. Then he takes Kana's hand into his and leads her down the street.

They pass colorful patches of flowers and clusters of trees. They spot a cherry blossom, which Kana informs is her favorite kind of tree, that's looming over an empty park bench that can fit about 3 people.

As they're walking along a narrow sidewalk, Norio thinks about what he'd do if he finds out that his aunt, uncle, and cousin Gip are dead. Would he be forced to go to an orphanage? Then he thinks about what would happen to Kana. He can't let anyone take her away from him. They have been away from each other for too long. There's no way that he'd just let her go.

Before he could think of something else, he sees the police station that his uncle and his partner, Detective Pent, work at. He and Kana walk down the pathway that leads to the front door. When they open the door, they see the receptionist typing on the computer that's in front of her on the desk. Norio lets go of Kana's hand and then fast-walks over to the woman.

The woman takes her eyes off the computer and looks at Norio. "May I help you, Norio?" she asks in a sweet voice.

Norio inhales deeply. "Do you know where my uncle is?"

The woman nods. "He's in his office," she says.

Norio sighs in relief. He turns his head to face Kana, who's standing right next to him. "Let's go," he says. They open the door that leads to the long hallway and then open the door to Detective Holland's office.

**A/N: **I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter like there should've been. I just tried to make it sound as bloody as I could, by describing the decapitation scene. I hope it was good XD


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I'd just like to say that the reason Norio was so eager in the previous chapter to find his aunt, uncle, and cousin Gip was that they're the only family he has left (excluding grandparents) XD

The 1st thing Norio sees after he opens the door was his uncle. He sighs again in relief. He notices that Kana, who's standing behind him, seems to be relieved, too. His uncle looks up and smiles once he see him, but instantly frowns when he sees the fresh blood that's splattered on Kana's legs. "What happened?" he asks with wide eyes.

Norio looks away, not wanting to reveal what Kana had done. Even though it was an act of self-defense, it's possible his uncle won't tolerate it, since Kana has been known to have killed others back at her and the other survivor's school.

But he'll eventually figure it out. The dead man's corpse is still in his room, and his carpet looks as though it had been painted red, because of all the blood. There's no way his uncle won't find out about it, and when he does, he'll get mad at Norio for not telling him about it.

"W-Well, there was this man… and he barged into my room, threatening me and Kana with—"

"Wait a minute. What was Kana doing in your room?" his uncle asks, interrupting Norio's story.

"She came by to…" Norio thought about what to say next. He can't tell his uncle about what had happened on the balcony, or else his uncle will surely forbid him from seeing Kana. He knows his uncle knows that he's lying, because of how he's taking so long to answer. It seems as though there's no point in telling lies anymore.

"Well, to tell the truth—"

"I wanted to tell him good night," Kana chimes in. Norio's uncle looks at her with a face of uncertainty, although Kana just ignores it. "But when I started to leave, a man came into Norio's room and threatened us with a gun. So I took out my axe… and I killed him…"

Norio looks at his uncle, who, much to Norio's surprise, never asked Kana why she had an axe with her in the 1st place.

His uncle mutters something to himself while rubbing his temples with his fingers. Then he looks up at Norio and sighs. "Where's the man now?"

Before Norio could answer his question, Kana steps in front of him and looks at his uncle with stern eyes. "He's in Norio's room, with his head lying on top of his body."

Norio sees his uncle's eyes widen even more. "What do you mean by that?"

Kana smiled a little. "I had decapitated him with my axe."

"And you just left him lying there?"

"Hey!" Norio shouted. "You shouldn't be yelling at her. You should be _thanking _her. She saved my life!"

Norio's uncle instantly fell silent. Everyone else did, too. The only sound in the room was the ticking sound of the clock that's hanging above the doorway. Except for that, everything was quiet. It wasn't windy outside anymore, which means that there wasn't the sound of something hitting against the windowpane, and there wasn't any crickets chirping or birds twittering, most likely because it's nighttime. Norio notices that the sky looks empty, since there are clouds blocking the moon and the stars. To him, it's a little eerie-looking, although he knows that he's just being silly. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for his uncle to say something.

He starts thinking about what had happened earlier, with Kana and the man. Even though Kana was much younger than the man, she was still able to overpower him with her axe. He wonders where Kana got the courage to stand up against a man that had a gun in his hand. He remembers how, when that guy had barged into his room, he instantly became nervous, unlike Kana, who acted as if he hadn't had a gun with him.

Somehow, his thoughts switch from the man with the gun to the other survivors. A couple days ago, Kana told him all about the others. She said that Annette, the smallest one, is very nice and has a talent when it comes to drawing and taking care of injured people. Natalie, Annette's best friend, is very courageous but can be really naïve sometimes. Ronnie, the taller one, is also very nice and would do almost anything for her friends. Celia is also naïve and can be obnoxious at times, but is still a good person to her friends. She hadn't told him much about Beth except that she's one of Annette's other friends and that she's also really good with helping injured people. Ray was the last one she had told him about. She had said that Ray was her favorite out of the others. To her, he was like a brother. He was nice to her and that they had even formed a friendship with each other, causing Norio to feel a little jealous. Although, he knew that Kana liked him, not Ray, which is why he wasn't worried about Ray taking her away from him. But, even though he knows that Kana doesn't like Ray in that way, he doesn't know how Ray feels about her.

He looks up and meets his uncle's eyes. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that—"

His uncle raises a hand to show that Norio doesn't need to say anything. "It's fine. Just… go over to the shed that's behind this building and sleep there for tonight." He waves his hand towards the door, signaling for Kana and Norio to leave. They exit the room and walk down the hallway in silence. They enter the waiting room and then go over to the front door and head outside.

After walking towards the back of the building, they see the large shed, which looks like it was painted a dark gray, since it's so dark out. They walk into the shed, where they find the other survivors lying on the floor, chatting happily to each other.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the boring chapter (and the dumb ending). I hope the bloody-scene from the last chapter makes up for it XD

These are the descriptions of all of the survivors =

Kana: Long black hair, red eyes

Annette: Long brown hair, brown eyes

Natalie: Long dark brown hair, brown eyes

Ronnie: Medium blond hair that's tied into a low ponytail, blue eyes

Celia: Shoulder-length dirty blond hair, blue eyes

Beth: Short red hair (with a white headband), green eyes

Ray: Shaggy (cute kind) brown hair, brown eyes

Also, I'm going to describe the outfits that they changed into (pretend they changed outfits during the day that this whole night-thing took place):

Kana: (She never changed; still wearing school uniform)

Annette: A white puffy-sleeves shirt and a ruffled red skirt

Natalie: A white collared-t-shirt with a pleated navy blue skirt

Ronnie: A light blue t-shirt with blue/denim jeans

Celia: A light purple v-neck t-shirt and blue/denim capris

Beth: A yellow thick-strapped tank-top that has small white polka-dots on it and blue/denim capris

Ray: A dark green t-shirt, dark blue/denim jeans


	19. Chapter 19

They were sitting on the floor across from each other, obviously having a good time. Beth, who's closest to the door in one of the rows, sat across from Celia, who's also closest to the door. Annette, who's sitting next to Beth, sat across from Ronnie, while Natalie, who's sitting next to Annette, sat across from Ray.

The 1st girl to notice their arrival was Beth. "Hey, guys!" she says cheerfully.

Celia smirks. "Where have you two been?" Norio blushes, causing Celia to laugh.

Ronnie puts a hand on Celia's shoulder. "You shouldn't think like that," she says with a grin. "They're probably waiting…"

Norio's eyes widen. "W-What? N-No!" he yells, stammering. How could they think something like that? All of them are only in the 7th grade.

Both Celia and Ronnie burst out laughing. "I think you two would be a perfect couple," says Celia. Ronnie nods her head in agreement. Norio looks down so no one can see how much he's blushing, while Kana, who's also blushing, just stands there as if she has been frozen to the ground. She sees that almost everyone is looking at her and Norio with smiles on their faces. The only one that's _not _looking at the two of them with a smile is Ray, whose expression shows both sadness _and_ anger.

"What's wrong, Ray?" she asks in a soft voice. Everyone's attention turns to Ray and the laughter instantly disappears.

Ray looks up and sees that everyone's looking at him with worried eyes, causing his face to turn a little red. He can't tell them that he's jealous of Norio, or else they might make fun of him for liking Kana, and he doesn't want that to happen. He also can't tell them that he's a little upset that no one thinks that he and Kana wouldn't make a good couple, because… it's actually true. He and Kana don't have a lot in common and only became friends several days ago.

He tries to come up with an excuse, but can't think of anything. What's there to be sad about at a time like this? He thinks about the last few days and then comes up with a good explanation as to why he's upset. "I-I miss my parents…" he says.

No one says anything. At first, Ray thinks that they're thinking of something to say, but then he realizes that they're thinking of their parents and how they'll never be able to see them again until they die themselves and stuff like that. He immediately feels bad for bringing it up, but it's just that he couldn't think of another excuse to use. He lowers his head in regret, but then lifts it back up when he hears someone say, "I do, too."

He looks over to where the voice had come from and meets eyes with Ronnie, who's looking at him with sincere eyes. "I miss them very much." She puts a hand on Ray's knee and gives him a comforting smile. Celia wipes away a few tears that had been forming in her eyes. Beth sniffles and then hugs her knees to her chest. Annette and Natalie hold each other's hand and look down solemnly.

So many things have happened over the past several days. Life was going to be different for everyone. They're going to have to live with other relatives, go to a different school, and make new friends.

Annette and Natalie were happy to learn that the relatives they were going to have to live with live near each other, meaning that they'll be going to the same school with each other. Beth, Celia, Ronnie, and Ray were also going to be going to the same school as them, which made them even happier. Although, they don't know what's going to happen to Kana. They already know that she's not going to be charged with the murders that she committed back at the school, but they don't know what relatives she's going to be living with or what school she'll be going to, and they're pretty sure she doesn't know herself, either. They think that she'll try to live with someone in her family that lives either close to Norio or to Norio's school, so she'll be able to go to school with him.

"So…" Celia says, trying to change the subject, "Do you guys think that you'll get married?"

Kana and Norio start blushing and exchange glances. Celia laughs as Ronnie, who's also laughing, gives her a playful shove. Beth looks at Kana and pats the spot next to her. "Do you want to sit down?" she asks. Kana nods and sits down next to Beth and then pats the spot in front of her. "Come over here, Norio," she says happily. Norio smiles and sits down next to Celia.

Celia turns her head to look at him and starts grinning mischievously. She puts her hand onto her chin as if she's thinking about something. "I wonder how many kids you guys will have…" she says. Norio looks away in embarrassment while Kana just laughs.

"Do you know what they're names are going to be?" Annette asks Norio.

Natalie looks at Norio, whose face is much redder than before. "Maybe, if it's a girl, you could name her Nana, and if it's a boy, you could name him Korio."

"W-We're not even going out," Norio says.

Beth puts her arm around Kana and squeezes. "I'm sure you _want _to go out with her, though," she says, nodding her head in Kana's direction with a smirk on her face.

Norio looks away nervously. "W-What makes you think that?"

Beth rolls her eyes. "It's obvious," she replies. She lets go of Kana and then crosses her arms over her chest.

For the next hour, they make jokes, talk, and laugh with each other. After that, they lay out all the blankets and pillows and then go to sleep. Hours later, Kana wakes up from hearing a faint scream coming from outside. She gets up and then, quietly, leaves the shed. She walks over to the police station to see if everyone is okay. When she's at the front door, she hears someone crying behind her. When she turns around, she meets the eyes of Tracy.

Kana stares at the girl in horror. Not because the girl's head is sort of split open at the top with blood pouring down her face, but because the girl was supposed to be dead. Behind Tracy are Tracy's 2 best friends, Ethel and Gira, whose eyes are glowing with rage.

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update. I went on vacation for spring break and there wasn't any Wi-Fi where I was and I never got the chance to upload this chapter before me and my family left Monday.

Anyway, I hope you all had a great spring break! XD


	20. Chapter 20

Kana couldn't move. It was like she was frozen to the ground by the girls' eyes. Kana felt a drop of water fall onto her arm. She looks up at the dark gray sky and sees that it's sprinkling. She meets eyes with Tracy and opens her mouth to scream, but no noise comes out. It's as if her voice had just disappeared. She can tell that she's shaking, from both the rage in the girls' eyes and the coldness that's coming off of the water droplets that are now pouring down on her, soaking her clothes. She wants to be able to move her hand so she can touch the girls to see if they're real or not, but she can't.

The girls giggle as they walk towards her menacingly. Lightning struck as the girls held out their hands like they're trying to reach for something. Their eyes widen and their smile gets bigger. Then, when they're only a couple feet away from Kana, they stop, and their heads move around in circles like they're a part of an exorcism. Their head movements slow down a little and then they run straight through Kana.

Kana stands there, her eyes widen in shock and her mouth slightly open. Her heart's beating very fast and her head feels like a block of lead. She feels her eyelids getting heavy. She slowly closes her mouth. After a couple of minutes of just standing there like a statue, her eyes close and she feels herself falling. As soon as she hits the ground, darkness encloses her.

When Kana wakes up, the 1st thing she sees is a bright light. At first, she thinks she's dead, but then, after a few moments, she realizes that the brightness is coming from the lights of a fan in a room. She blinks a couple of times before she sits up.

"Hey, guys, she's awake!" someone yells. Kana turns her head to the side and sees Norio and the girls, who're all smiling, sitting together. Norio stands up and approaches Kana. He sits down in front of her and frowns. "Are you okay? What happened?"

It took Kana a moment to remember what had happened. When she remembers, her eyes widen and she covers her ears with her hands. "Go away! Leave me alone!" She lowers her head and screams loudly, scaring Norio a little. The other girls just sit there in surprise, wondering why Kana's acting so odd.

"Kana, what's wrong?" Norio asks. The only response he gets is another scream. He sighs and then grabs Kana's wrist. "Kana!" he yells, trying to get her to listen to him. Although, instead of doing so, she shakes her head and screams again.

Norio grabs her by her shoulders and starts shaking her, hoping to get her to come back to reality. Kana slaps Norio across the face, causing him to let go of her, and then gets up and walks over to one of the corners of the shed that's farthest away from the door. She leans against the corner and buries her face into her knees, with her hands are covering her ears again. She starts rocking back and forth.

"K-Kana…" Norio says quietly.

"Go away… leave me alone…" She repeats this over and over again. It sounds like she's chanting or something like that. Norio looks at the girls with a face that asks what he should do now. The girls' answer is a shrug, which makes him sigh.

Everyone leaves the shed so Kana can have her peace. After they're all gone, Kana lies down. She sleeps for a little while and then wakes up about an hour later. As she lies there awake on the cold, hard floor, she thinks about her future. What'll become of her and Norio? What about her and the others? Where will she go to school? Kana has a bunch of questions, but no answers. She knows that what she had seen outside was a hallucination. She knows that Tracy and her two friends are dead and that they aren't coming back.

She also knows that she's completely insane. She became insane after she had killed those 3 boys from her old school. It was as if a demon had been born inside of her… as if it were controlling her from the inside. She was lucky that the demon had disappeared sometime after she had killed the 3 boys. Unfortunately, the demon had come back right after Tracy had told her that it was her fault Norio had moved away. She doesn't know how or why Tracy's words caused the demon to return. She remembers that she had only been upset for a few moments before she had become angry. Then she had become revengeful. So revengeful that she decided to leave school to go get an axe from a nearby vacant lot and then use it to kill Tracey.

Was it her guilt that had caused her to hallucinate or was it something else? Did she even feel guilty for killing them? There are so many questions bouncing around in Kana's head. So many that she most likely won't be able to answer. All of these questions that are in her head starts causing her head to hurt a little so she gets up and heads outside. The cool wind blows her hair out of her face and the leaves on the trees are swaying back and forth.

Kana walks around to the front of the police station and then opens the door. The 1st person she sees is the accountant, who's typing away at her desk with a pencil behind her ear. Kana walks up to the woman and lightly knocks on the desk to get the woman's attention. The woman looks away from her computer and then fixes her eyes on Kana. Kana notices that there are dark circles under the woman's eyes, which must mean that she hasn't been sleeping very well lately.

"Hello, ma'am," Kana says in her kindest voice. "I was wondering where Norio and the others are."

The woman sighs. "Norio and his uncle went back to the house to check out the corpse of the man that had broken into their house," she answers. Then, in a whisper, she mutters, "I wonder who killed that man…"

Kana looks down at the floor. This woman didn't even know that it was her who had killed the man. "Thank you," she says quietly before going back outside. The wind is colder now and causes Kana to shiver a little. As she makes her way towards the street, she sees a man running towards her from afar. She squints her eyes to be able to see the man more clearly. She recognizes the man as Detective Pent, Detective Holland's partner. When he gets to her, he puts his hands on his knees and bends over a little, trying to catch his breath. He takes out a small handkerchief and dabs his forehead with it. Then he stuffs the handkerchief into his suit pocket and looks at Kana.

"Norio and Detective Holland need you right away," he says with worried eyes.

**A/N: **Okay, I know that was a crappy ending and I'm sorry. It's just that the story is kind of losing the thrill that it had during the 1st couple of chapters… which is why there's only going to be either 1 or 2 more chapters left… and no sequel like I was thinking of making…

But don't worry! I'll be sure to put Kana somewhere in my new story, Unsafe. I'm not sure what part she'll be playing, though.

Anyway, I'll see you guys later! XD


	21. Chapter 21

When Kana arrives at the house, she instantly sees Detective Holland standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. He stares at her blankly when he notices her coming towards him. He gives a crooked smile, making him seem like he's in a slightly good mood, but his eyes tell a different story. They're hard and stern and full of seriousness. Kana stops a few feet away from him. "What did you need me for?" she asks.

He tells her about how he had called a few policemen and had asked them to check out the corpse of the man who was going to kill her and Norio. He was told that the man had been identified as a crook named Leo, and that he used to cause a lot of trouble around Tokyo until he had suddenly "vanished". He says that Kana's not going to be charged with murder since she had killed the man in self-defense, but that she will go to jail if she keeps killing people.

He also states that he had hired a couple people to clean up all of the blood, which means that Norio won't be able to sleep in that room for a while, and that, because she has nowhere else to live, she can live with them. Also, of course, _if _she and Norio decide to get married, they won't be counted as siblings. He even says that he'll let her and Norio share a room until Norio's bedroom is all cleaned up, but that they'll have to sleep in different beds, which Kana was okay with.

Later, while Detective Holland was telling Kana about where she'll be going to school from now on, along with how the other survivors will be going there, too, Norio comes out of the house. Detective Holland tells Kana how Norio has already agreed to the idea of her living with him. Also, he mentions that, because she'll have to go to Norio's school, she needs to get a uniform. The girl's uniform consists of a white buttoned-up t-shirt, a red bow, a black pleated skirt, either knee-socks or tights, and black shoes. The boy's uniform is similar, except that it includes a red tie and black pants instead. For both genders, in the winter time, a light gray coat is worn.

Sometime afterwards, Detective Holland goes with Kana and the other survivors to enroll them at Norio's school. When they're done with that, they head to an ice cream place to celebrate a new beginning.

It's revealed that everyone has relatives that live nearby, which is why they'll all be going to the same school together. At night, they all talk about how fun school is going to be, and that they can't talk about the past events with others, since they really need to put the past behind them and start fresh. After that, they leave and go to their new homes. In the meantime, Norio's helping Kana move into her new room by arranging and organizing Kana's belongings. Then they decide to go to bed. They get into their beds, say good night to each other, and then fall asleep, dreaming about tomorrow at school, where they'll be together.

**A/N: **Yay, I'm finished! I was getting bored with this story. Right now, I'm interested in writing the chapters of my new story, Secrets, along with continuing my other story, Unsafe. Well, good bye! XD


End file.
